<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Милый, я умираю (не волнуйся, я буду в порядке) by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), Tamiraina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915324">Милый, я умираю (не волнуйся, я буду в порядке)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020'>fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina'>Tamiraina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Single work, Swearing, mentioned child abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серьезно, почему каждый, кто видит, как он выкашливает цветы, смотрит на него так, будто он умирает?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom KHR 2020 ББ-квест (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759534">Darling I’m Dying (Don’t Worry I’ll Be Fine)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji">Kosaji</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, где у Гокудеры развивается болезнь ханахаки — как будто его жизнь недостаточно драматична без сада в легких.<br/>(Не волнуйтесь, никто не умрет)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хаято шесть лет, когда он впервые чувствует щекотку в горле.</p>
<p>Ну, на самом деле, он больше расстроен тем, что мать ударила его, когда он спросил, какая пьеса для фортепиано у отца любимая. Она извиняется без извинений — он это понимает, когда становится старше, но в шесть лет он принимает и удар, и жесткое объятие, которое заставляет его чувствовать себя холоднее, чем обычно.</p>
<p>Щекотка приходит, когда служанки приносят для него лед, и во время обеда никто не комментирует его покрасневшую щеку.</p>
<p>Его наставники думают, что он простыл, и сестра приносит ему теплое молоко с медом. Мать игнорирует его даже месяц спустя, и он все еще чувствует зуд. Отец ничем не может помочь. Хаято просто держат взаперти и пичкают лекарствами, пока ему все это не надоедает окончательно, и он не заявляет, что чувствует себя лучше.</p>
<p>Он учится не обращать внимания на щекотку, скрывать кашель и хрипы. Он уже большой мальчик, как говорит отец.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Ему восемь, когда он узнает правду о своей матери — своей настоящей матери, а не той холодной женщине, которая прикасается к нему только для видимости, но обожает Бьянки.</p>
<p>Щекотка в горле становится все сильнее, когда он ночует на улице, отчаянно пытаясь выжить. И найти семью, которая даст ему шанс.</p>
<p>Шамал находит его, когда щекотка перерастает в тихий кашель, фиолетовые и белые лепестки падают ему в ладонь.</p>
<p>Маргаритка и анемон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Маргаритка — семья]</p>
<p>[Анемон — брошенный]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Он оказывается на кушетке прежде, чем осознает это. Депрессор давит ему на язык, когда Шамал ищет признаки цветов в его горле.</p>
<p>— Послушай, малыш, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, ханахаки даже близко не моя специальность, — Шамал смотрит на Хаято, потирая рукой затылок. — Черт возьми, у тебя не должно было это случится, ты слишком молод.</p>
<p>— У меня в горле зудит уже два года, — сообщает Хаято Шамалу, скрестив руки на груди и агрессивно выпятив подбородок, когда тот начинает ругаться. — Я в порядке, это всего лишь немного цветов.</p>
<p>Тут взгляд Шамаля напрягается, и он исчезает в своей комнате. Хаято с любопытством наблюдает, как Шамал возвращается и бросает ему в руки толстую книгу.</p>
<p>— Читай, мелкий засранец. Ханахаки — это не просто кашель. Она убьет тебя, если ее не лечить, — говорит Шамал, пристально глядя на него. </p>
<p>Напуганный гневом обычно спокойного доктора, Хаято открывает медицинский справочник и читает про болезнь ханахаки. Удачно, что он хорошо читает, потому что книга сложная, и Хаято требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять текст. Когда он это делает, то бледнеет и смотрит на мрачное лицо Шамала.</p>
<p>— Теперь понимаешь? </p>
<p>Хаято кивает.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, идем. — Шамал отворачивается, хватая свое пальто.</p>
<p>— Подожди, а куда ты? — требует Хаято, вскакивая только для того, чтобы вновь закашляться, на этот раз сильнее, и уже пять лепестков приземляются на его ладонь.</p>
<p>— В клинику. У меня здесь нет того, что нужно, чтобы провести полное физическое обследование. И я полагаю, что ты не вернешься к своей семье? — Шамал поворачивается к Хаято.</p>
<p>— Они больше не моя семья. Я не собираюсь возвращаться.</p>
<p>— Тогда нам нужно попасть в клинику. Шевелись, малыш.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Шамал находит не только цветы в его легких, но и Пламя. В горло Хаято засовывают таблетку, и он, к большому недоверию Шамала, вспыхивает разноцветным огнем.</p>
<p>— Пять типов Пламени, — рука Шамала дергается к карману с сигаретами. — Малыш, ты мев могилу сведешь.</p>
<p>И так Хаято узнает о Пламени, и о том, как использовать Пламя Урагана, чтобы уничтожить цветы, а Пламя Дождя — чтобы они не росли. Шамалу требуется подтолкнуть Хаято, чтобы проявилось Пламя Солнца, исцеляющее повреждения. Его отчитывают всякий раз, когда он пытается использовать Пламя Облака, на случай, если это ухудшит болезнь. Пламя Грозы почти бесполезно для Хаято, пока Шамал не поможет ему найти какую-нибудь работу, чтобы встать на ноги.</p>
<p>В конце концов он съезжает с квартиры Шамала — не то чтобы Шамал сам объявлялся там часто: обычно только для того, чтобы привести девочек, или ещё реже — чтобы проверить Хаято.</p>
<p>Он делает себе имя как Дымовая бомба, смиряясь со щекоткой в горле, пока безжалостно не давит его своим Пламенем.</p>
<p>А потом ему звонит Реборн.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Савада Цунаеши — маленький, пушистый и крайне слабый.</p>
<p>Хаято со своего места пристально и с отвращением наблюдает за кандидатом на пост босса Вонголы. И вот это он должен был проверить? Даже когда Хаято был новичком на улицах, он имел больше мужества, чем ребенок, который так коверкает английский и не может решить простую задачку по математике.</p>
<p>Черт возьми, даже Хаято сейчас был более квалифицирован, чтобы стать наследником Вонголы, даже если ему это никогда не светит. Это несправедливо. И все только потому, что в жилах Савады течёт кровь, благодаря которой он может со всеми почестями войти в крупнейший преступный синдикат — в то время как Хаято потратил годы, надрывая задницу, только чтобы его отвергали снова и снова. Потому что он хорош только для того, чтобы быть использованным, но не принятым.</p>
<p>Это приводит его в бешенство.</p>
<p>Сегодня днем, решает он, ощупывая спрятанную под рукавом динамитную шашку. Он проверит этого сопливого наследника. А потом вернется домой.</p>
<p>И если потом Саваду упекут в больницу, то это проблема Реборна и Вонголы, а не его.</p>
<p>(Он игнорирует дрожь в легких, глубоко дыша, пока не берет себя в руки)</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Приступ кашля заставляет его выронить динамит, когда этот маленький сопляк <em> просто не хочет сдаваться </em>. Хаято думает: «Вот оно», — и закрывает глаза, даже не пытаясь призвать Пламя Грозы, чтобы попытаться спастись хоть как-то из того дерьма, в которое попал.</p>
<p>Он ошибается, так сильно ошибается, когда смотрит на <em> глупого/бестолкового/храброго </em> мальчишку, который спасает Хаято от его собственного динамита, вытаскивая их из эпицентра взрыва.</p>
<p>Хаято немедленно заявляет о своей преданности Цуне, и впервые за долгое время в его груди становится легче.</p>
<p>Лепестки, которые он выкашливает, когда остается один, ярко-синие и фиолетовые, колокольчик и ирис соответственно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Колокольчик — благодарность]</p>
<p>[Ирис — надежда, вера и верность]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Ямамото Такеши — раздражает и не понимает, когда его не хотят видеть.</p>
<p>Хаято свирепо смотрит, как Ямамото обнимает Цуну за плечи, когда они идут к его дому.</p>
<p>Нет, он не чувствует себя неуверенно из-за того, что Ямамото может без усилий заставить Цуну смеяться, в то время как на него самого Цуна все еще реагирует нервно.</p>
<p>И нет, ему не становится тяжелее дышать, он просто воображает.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Они в будущем, и Цуна...</p>
<p>Нет, нет, Хаято дергает себя за волосы, почти наслаждаясь острой болью. Цуна все еще жив, он слышит его дыхание на койке под своей собственной.</p>
<p>Хаято встает и выходит из комнаты, идя по холодному коридору и потирая рукой грудь. Он добирается до кухни и усаживается за стол со стаканом воды, уставившись в стену.</p>
<p>Кухня полностью обеспечена консервами и иногда свежими продуктами. Это напоминает Хаято комнату страха в старом замке, и он думает о своей сестре.</p>
<p>С Бьянки все в порядке? Он знает ее способности, но это были люди, которые убили...</p>
<p>Стыд и отчаяние тащат его вниз, пока мысли кружатся вокруг этого проклятого гроба. Он терпит неудачу, он не может защитить своего босса, он не может удержать единственного человека, который принимает его, он... </p>
<p>Хаято не осознает, что перестал дышать, пока большая рука не прижимает его голову к коленям с резким приказом дышать.</p>
<p>Хаято делает глубокий вдох и задыхается, мучительно кашляя. Рука скользит вниз по его спине, принося облегчение.</p>
<p>Хаято задыхается, выкашливая лепестки белой хризантемы и бархатцев. Рука перестает двигаться и медленно исчезает.</p>
<p>— Это что-то новенькое. — Слова звучат лениво, но Хаято чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Ямамото. — У нашего Хаято такого никогда не было.</p>
<p>— Да? — спрашивает Хаято. — Отлично, может быть, оно наконец-то уйдет к черту. Глупые цветы, — выдыхает он, Пламя Урагана вспыхивает в ладони и погружается в легкие. Как только зуд проходит, он переключается на Солнце, исцеляя нежную легочную ткань и больное горло.</p>
<p>Ямамото молча протягивает ему стакан воды, наблюдая, как он медленно пьет.</p>
<p>— Это что, Цуна? </p>
<p>Типично, что даже в будущем бейсбольный идиот все еще не знает, когда нужно заткнуться.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, просто иногда это происходит. С тех пор, как я был ребенком, — признается Хаято, не отвечая на вопрос. Он встает, чтобы ополоснуть стакан и поставить его обратно в шкаф. Лепестки выбрасывает в мусорное ведро и накрывает их бумажными салфетками.</p>
<p> — А остальные знают? </p>
<p>Вот черт!</p>
<p>— Я возвращаюсь в постель, — объявляет Хаято, проходя мимо Ямамото, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенное выражение его лица.</p>
<p>Он должен держать себя в руках, ради Цуны. Пока они не вернулись домой, у него нет времени беспокоиться о себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Белая хризантема — смерть и горе]</p>
<p>[Бархатцы — боль и горе]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Ямамото меняется с собой четырнадцатилетним, девочки и корова вместе с ним, он сам получает капитальную головомойку, и в конце концов все они почти умирают от лис этого ублюдка Гаммы.</p>
<p>И в завершении этого дерьмового дня их спасает Хибари.</p>
<p>Он выкашливает солнечный нарцисс и давит его прежде, чем кто-нибудь может увидеть. Если он теперь не так сильно рычит на Ямамото, как раньше, то никто, кроме него (и, возможно, Цуны, потому что Цуна удивителен) не замечает этого.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Нарцисс — благодарность]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>— Ури! — Хаято проверяет вентиляцию, ищет под коробками, оставленными в коридорах, и даже в тренировочных залах. — Иди сюда, киса!</p>
<p>Скорпионы Бьянки и собственные тренировки слишком сильно выматывают его, чтобы сделать что-то еще, кроме как заснуть в конце дня, но Ури все еще не вернулась оттуда, где бродила после обеда, и Хаято беспокоится за нее. Даже если она будет продолжать его царапать.</p>
<p>Он проходит мимо двери, ведущей в часть базы, принадлежащей Хибари, и задумчиво смотрит на нее. Ури по какой-то причине продолжает пытаться прокрасться туда, возможно…</p>
<p>— Что ты там делаешь?</p>
<p>— Кея! — Хаято подскакивает, поворачиваясь лицом к Хибари.</p>
<p>А вот и Ури — спокойно сидит на его плече и лениво вылизывает ежика Хибари, который прячется в кармане его костюма. Хаято кое-как удается сохранить серьезное лицо, когда боль пронзает его грудь. Ну почему она не может так вести себя с ним?</p>
<p>— Ури, — Хаято указывает на свое своенравное животное пальцем. Ури бросает на него насмешливый взгляд и снова принимается лизать ежика. — Перестань беспокоить Хибари и возвращайся сюда! — Ури игнорирует его и начинает мурлыкать.</p>
<p>— Тц, — Хаято цокает языком, не желая приближаться к Хибари, который с удивлением наблюдает за ним, приподняв уголки губ.</p>
<p>— Что тут смешного? — щетинится он. Ну и что с того, что его животное из коробочки не слушает его вне боя?</p>
<p>— Ничего. — Хибари хватает Ури за загривок и, не обращая внимания на ее протестующий вопль, передает ее Хаято.</p>
<p>— ...спасибо, — говорит Хаято, забирая котенка. Он сдерживает крик, когда Ури кусает его своими острыми зубами между большим и указательным пальцами, высасывая кровь. — Что это было, паразитка? </p>
<p>Его Пламя Солнца появляется почти мгновенно, исцеляя повреждения. Ури с любопытством наблюдает за желтыми языками пламени, облизывая их, прежде чем они исчезнут.</p>
<p>— Коробочки отражают своих владельцев, — комментирует Хибари, прислонившись к стене и наблюдая, как Хаято борется с Ури. Почему он все еще здесь? Его младшая версия предпочитает игнорировать всех, если только не намечается драка.</p>
<p>— Да, Бьянки сказала мне, — осторожно говорит Хаято, когда понимает, что Хибари ждет ответа.</p>
<p>— Они также проявляют эмоции, которые обычно подавляются человеческой половиной. Есть о чем подумать. — Хибари отходит от стены, на мгновение положив руку на плечо Хаято, проходя мимо.</p>
<p>Разум Хаято затуманивается, когда большая рука обхватывает его худое плечо, тепло задерживается, когда Ури мурлычет ему в грудь. Он смотрит на нее, думая о том, что она делает, пока слова Хибари проникают в его мозг.</p>
<p>— ...Какого черта, нет, ты мне не нравишься, противный ублюдок! — Хаято оборачивается и кричит, но Хибари уже захлопнул дверь, и его серые глаза озорно блеснули. Серьезно, что это было? Когда же у Демона Намимори появилось чувство юмора?</p>
<p>Позже той же ночью, когда он выкашливает подсолнух и еще один желтый цветок, он кричит в отрицании и сжигает лепестки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Подсолнух — любовь и уважение]</p>
<p>[Абрикосовый цвет — робкая любовь]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Хорошо, возможно, после этого инцидента у него появилось новое чувство уважения к Хибари.</p>
<p>Платоническое уважение!</p>
<p>Упрямый мальчишка действительно помог ему, даже если и выбросил, как мешок с мусором, после. Хаято не может злиться на того, кто не хочет быть в долгу. Долги опасны в мафии, и Хаято уже не раз получал этот урок.</p>
<p>В самых глубоких, потаенных уголках его души немного жжет, совсем чуть-чуть. Не очень сильно, потому что Хибари тогда ничего не значил для Хаято, но это слишком напоминает ему о семьях, которые нанимали его, а затем отправляли паковать вещи, как только работа была сделана.</p>
<p>Погодите, Хибари и теперь ничего для него не значит!</p>
<p>Хаято стонет и швыряет свои кольца и коробочки. Он понял схему открытия коробочек Системы C.A.I., теперь просто нужно попрактиковаться в том, чтобы держать их открытыми.</p>
<p>Сложность этого оружия не только в том, чтобы найти правильный порядок открытия коробочек — нужно еще направить постоянный поток энергии через кольца, поддерживая все пять типов Пламени зажженными и заряженными. Затем, чтобы использовать заряды, ему нужно сосредоточиться на использовании одного типа Пламени, чтобы освободить снаряд из коробочки, сохраняя при этом другие типы Пламени в равновесии.</p>
<p>Это было сложно, но он уже привыкает.</p>
<p>С новой решимостью он ждет в середине тренировочного зала. Он уже попросил Бьянки снова пробежаться по комнате и идет через искусственные дюны, ожидая, пока ветер наберет силу.</p>
<p>Импульс пробегает по комнате, и ветер усиливается, превращаясь в ураган, который может содрать плоть с костей. Хаято заливает эту область тонким слоем Пламени Дождя, отмечая, как скорпионы его сестры бегут по песку слабыми всплесками Ураганного распада, прорывающимися сквозь прохладу Дождя.</p>
<p>— Начали.</p>
<p>60 секунд.</p>
<p>Хаято уходит кувырком, избегая первого скорпиона и активирует Систему C.A.I.</p>
<p>Черные кости вылетают и образуют круги в воздухе, блокируя следующих трех скорпионов.</p>
<p>55 секунд.</p>
<p>Хаято достает Облачный снаряд, заряжает и стреляет, взрыв разворачивается веером и выводит из строя пять скорпионов. Контактные линзы отслеживают еще трех, и он вытаскивает снаряд с Молнией.</p>
<p>48 секунд.</p>
<p>Первый выстрел проходит мимо, но достаточно оглушает скорпионов, чтобы он смог перезарядить и выстрелить снова.</p>
<p>30 секунд.</p>
<p>Взрывная волна толкает его в спину, задержанная костяными петлями, и он активирует Ураганный диск, чтобы избежать скорпиона, выпрыгнувшего на него из-под земли. Он стреляет в него чистым Пламенем Урагана, уходя от взрыва на диске.</p>
<p>18 секунд.</p>
<p>Он достает Дождевой снаряд и стреляет, еще сильнее раздувая Пламя Дождя, чтобы замедлить скорпионов. Линзы улавливают движение, и он вытаскивает Солнечный снаряд, заряжает его и несколькими выстрелами снимает еще трех скорпионов. </p>
<p>9 секунд.</p>
<p>Скорость ветра увеличивается, и Хаято натягивает очки, когда костяные петли блокируют песок. В строю еще семь скорпионов, и Хаято снова активирует Облачный снаряд.</p>
<p>8 секунд.</p>
<p>Фиолетовое пламя плотно оборачивается вокруг красного, прорываясь сквозь ветер и взрываясь, взрывная волна работает против имитации ветра. Это дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы зарядить и выпустить Солнечный снаряд, чтобы убрать двух скорпионов, когда Бьянки объявляет время.</p>
<p>— 14 Скорпионов за минуту, — объявляет она через громкоговоритель. — Неплохо, но все же недостаточно. Снова.</p>
<p>— Иди к черту, — бормочет Хаято, стряхивая песок с одежды.</p>
<p>— Что это было, Хаято? — сладко спрашивает Бьянки — так же сладко, как ее печенье, скрывающее в себе яд. Хаято бледнеет, но отказывается сдаваться, бросая взгляд на смотровую площадку.</p>
<p>— Помни, я должна быть удовлетворена твоим обучением, прежде чем скажу тебе то, что ты хочешь знать, — говорит Бьянки, прежде чем снова поднимется ветер, перекрывая ему обзор.</p>
<p>Хаято хмурится. Он ничего от нее не хочет. Боль спазмами пронзает его грудь, и он сжигает цветы прежде, чем они успевают распуститься. Ему хватило того, что он выкашливал их один раз на прошлой неделе — после того, как Бьянки начала нести чушь о том, что он ненавидит ее за то, что она законная дочь их отца.</p>
<p>Оранжевая лилия, лотос и чертов кизил. Даже эти проклятые цветы не могут принять решение.</p>
<p>Он выкидывает из головы все мысли о цветах и сосредотачивает свое внимание на приближающихся скорпионах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Оранжевая лилия — ненависть]</p>
<p>[Лотос — отчужденная любовь]</p>
<p>[Кизил — любовь, не умаленная несчастьем]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Они совершают набег на Мильфиоре только для того, чтобы узнать, что все идет по плану Цуны... нет, по плану Цуны из будущего.</p>
<p>Когда Хаято осознает, что именно сделал Цуна из будущего, что он планировал свою смерть, что он вытащил младшего себя и остальных Хранителей в это время, чтобы сразиться с сумасшедшим, который буквально разрушает миры... Хаято приходиться извиниться и уйти, прежде чем его стошнит цветами перед всеми.</p>
<p>Оказавшись в безопасности в своей комнате, он падает на колени около кровати, склонившись над мусорной корзиной. Кашель — самый страшный из всех его приступов, смолевка и комки гортензий царапают ему горло.</p>
<p>Он, видимо, был слишком громким, или, возможно, это его дерьмовая удача, потому что дверь открывается, как только он выплевывает еще один комок фиолетовых, розовых и синих цветов.</p>
<p>Резкие вздохи эхом отдаются в комнате целую минуту, и Хаято пристально смотрит на окровавленные цветы, надеясь, что этот кто-то, кем бы он ни был, просто уйдет.</p>
<p>— Травоядное.</p>
<p>Да, это его грёбаная удача. Хаято закрывает глаза, вытирает рукой рот, прежде чем повернуться к Хибари.</p>
<p>Серьезно, почему все, кто видит, как он выкашливает цветы, смотрят на него так, будто он вот-вот умрет? Хаято завязывает мусорный мешок, встает, чтобы выбросить его в мусоросжигатель, игнорируя пронзительный взгляд Хибари, сверлящий его, когда он спотыкается. Вот почему он никому не говорит.</p>
<p>Тонфа преграждает ему путь, любезно не вдавливаясь в живот, а просто едва упираясь в него. </p>
<p>— Не игнорируй меня. Почему у тебя симптомы ханахаки?</p>
<p>Нахальный ублюдок, думает Хаято. Ну и черт с ним, не похоже, что его день станет лучше. </p>
<p>— Она у меня давно. Я с этим уже разобрался, так что двигайся. — Он толкает тонфу вниз, и, когда за этим не следует удар по голове или в живот, направляется вниз по коридору.</p>
<p>Через мгновение позади раздаются шаги, и Хаято вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Разве тебе не надо тренироваться? — спрашивает он, швыряя мешок в мусоросжигатель и расслабляясь, когда все улики исчезают.</p>
<p>Хибари наблюдает за ним, все еще молча, когда они возвращаются в комнату Хаято.</p>
<p>— Конь разрешил мне научиться ездить на мотоцикле. — Пренебрежительный взгляд на лице Хибари ясно показывает, что он думает об этом. — Он не поверил мне, когда я сказал, что уже знаю, как это делается.</p>
<p>— Погоди, ты умеешь ездить на мотоцикле? — спрашивает Хаято, останавливаясь перед своей дверью. Он думает о Хибари на байке, и, ох, ладно, да, он вроде как может представить это.</p>
<p>— Но мотоциклы, которые делает Джаннини, совсем не похожи на обычные. Без тренировок тебе может быть трудно с ним справиться, — замечает Хаято, наблюдая, как лицо Хибари за несколько секунд меняется от бесстрастного сперва до оскорбленного, а потом и до задумчивого. Он молча наблюдает, как Хибари поворачивается и идет по коридору к тренировочным залам. Хаято старается не показать своего торжества, когда Хибари останавливается на полпути по коридору, смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и кивает в сторону лифтов. Не проходит и секунды, как Хаято спускается вниз по коридору, чувствуя головокружительное жжение в животе, пока ведет Хибари к дорожкам, которые они используют для тренировок.</p>
<p>Он не думает, что Хибари будет выглядеть горячо на мотоцикле, абсолютно точно нет!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Смолевка — предательство]</p>
<p>[Гортензия — высокомерие, предательство, беспощадность]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>В оставшиеся до Чойса дни Хаято прилагает все усилия для улучшения своих навыков, доводя модернизированную Систему C.A.I до предела ее возможностей. Его коробочка Вонголы — это обновленная коробочка, объединенная с его старой Системой C.A.I. для полной перестройки силы. Ему нужно привыкнуть к более высокой боевой мощи и научиться использовать новую форму Ури.</p>
<p>Так же, как и тогда, когда они готовились напасть на Мильфиоре.</p>
<p>Встать утром, позавтракать, тренироваться в Ураганной комнате, сделать перерыв, чтобы выкашлять цветы, пообедать, найти Ури, тренироваться самостоятельно, найти Ури после ужина, помыться, а затем почитать перед сном.</p>
<p>Одна вещь, которая действительно изменилась — это...</p>
<p>— Это принадлежит тебе. — Хибари трясет Ури перед лицом Хаято, заставляя его с пронзительным криком подпрыгнуть. Он падает на спину и роняет блокнот, в то время как груды заметок рассыпаются вокруг, смешиваясь между собой, когда Ури царапает ему лицо.</p>
<p>Когда он снова поднимает глаза, Хибари уже нет. Опять.</p>
<p>Хаято делает глубокий вдох и начинает собирать свои заметки, пока Ури не перепутала их еще больше. Разобрав большую часть кучи по стопкам, он отвлекается на одну из своих заметок, хватает справочники и запасную бумагу, чтобы записать свои идеи.</p>
<p>— Двигательная установка и аэродинамика?</p>
<p>— Блин! — Хаято снова подпрыгивает. Он пристально смотрит на Хибари, который держит одну из стопок в руках, лениво листая ее.</p>
<p>— Это частное исследование, — шипит он сквозь зубы, суставы щелкают, когда он встает с пола, чтобы подойти к Хибари. Взгляд на первую страницу показывает, что это заметки о лучших способах использования пламени с Ураганным диском, основные теории о том, как увеличить скорость, и проблемы с зависанием, которые он отметил во время боя с Гаммой.</p>
<p>Хибари хмыкает и кладет стопку на стол. Острый взгляд сосредотачивается на Хаято, , задерживается там, где на его бедре висит коробочка Вонголы, и тонфы появляются у него в руках.</p>
<p>— За то, что опоздал, я...</p>
<p>Хаято уходит от удара и прыгает на Ураганный диск, улетая от Хибари за дверь.</p>
<p>Это главная перемена в его повседневной жизни. Каждый вечер в обязательном порядке Хибари возвращается со своей тренировки с Дино, чтобы спарринговать с ним до тех пор, пока Хаято уже не может двигаться, или Хибари не будет доволен.</p>
<p>Первое случается чаще, чем второе, и Хаято ненавидит признавать это, хотя Хибари действительно провожает его в ванную и удостоверяется, что все травмы, которые не излечило Пламя Хаято, будут обработаны.</p>
<p>Должно быть, сегодня плохой день, потому что Хибари без колебаний прыгает за ним. Обычно, если ему нужно забрать Хаято из библиотеки, он хотя бы ждет, пока они не окажутся в тренировочной комнате, прежде чем атаковать.</p>
<p>Пламя Солнца и Облака обволакивают его Пламя Урагана, чтобы заставить диск двигаться быстрее, ветер треплет его волосы, когда Хаято радостно кричит. Он опускается на колени для лучшего равновесия и контроля и изгибается, чтобы вписаться в резкий поворот внизу лестницы вместо того, чтобы оказаться зажатым в лифте. Хибари следует за ним.</p>
<p>Хаято пригибается и ухмыляется, когда вместо того, чтобы спланировать над ступеньками, он летит через пустое пространство между лестницами. Там слишком узко, чтобы кто-то, например, Хибари, мог безопасно прыгнуть, но для Хаято? Это был всего лишь вопрос контроля и гибкости.</p>
<p>Рискнув быстро оглянуться назад, он смеется над недовольным лицом Хибари, когда тот прыгает вниз по ступенькам.</p>
<p>— Черт!.. — Хаято уводит диск в бочку*, чтобы избежать тонф — Хибари использует их, чтобы отвлечь его, когда Хаято останавливается, чтобы открыть дверь в их обычные тренировочные комнаты. Он пролетает через двери в ту же минуту, как те открываются, и взлетает с целью избежать атаки Ролла, когда ежик стреляет мимо него и в стену. Он останавливается рядом с кратером, оставленным в стене, когда Ролл спотыкается.</p>
<p>Это так естественно — подхватить зверька, избегая его иголок так же, как он избегает когтей Ури.</p>
<p>Хаято понимает, что практически обнимает Ролла, щекоча ему живот, когда Хибари с рычанием врывается внутрь. Яростная аура окружает Хибари, когда тот замечает Хаято, сидящего со скрещенными ногами на Ураганном диске с Роллом, счастливо пыхтящим у него на коленях. Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, застыв по обе стороны стола, который Хибари ломает, первым прыгая на Хаято.</p>
<p>Рывок вверх не помогает, когда Хибари меняет курс и прыгает на него, заставляя Хаято уйти в петлю. Ролл сворачивается в клубок, но шипы не пронзают Хаято, поэтому он кладет ежика в сгиб локтя и бросает его в сторону, делая круг по комнате.</p>
<p>Он спрыгивает с диска, Пылающая Стрела уже на его запястье, когда Хибари сталкивается с ним.</p>
<p>Что бы ни раздражало Хибари, Хаято надеется умереть в огне, когда ныряет под удар в подбородок, но вместо этого получает удар в ребра. Он подается назад, вытаскивая свой мини-динамит, но вынужденно уклоняется в сторону — Хибари не прекращает нападать.</p>
<p>Хибари выбивает динамит у него из рук, и ударом ноги в живот отбрасывает назад. Хаято тяжело приземляется на спину, и только благодаря годам, проведенным на улице, все еще двигается, уклоняясь от ноги, нацеленной ему в грудь, и цепляя на нее мини-бомбу.</p>
<p>Откатившись в сторону, Хаято вытаскивает еще один комплект динамита, зажигая и бросая его, пока Хибари разбирается с бомбой на своей ноге. Новые бомбы даже не успевают взорваться, провода перерезаются ударом тонфы, и Хибари снова оказывается на нем.</p>
<p>Хаято приходит в отчаяние от разницы в их силах. Он боец среднего класса, любит заранее просчитывать и планировать свои ходы, чтобы победить любой ценой. Хотя Хибари — это прекрасно отточенные инстинкты, он быстро находит слабые места и использует их. Это делает его мастером ближнего боя, что ставит Хаято в крайне невыгодное положение — у него недостаточно места, чтобы атаковать.</p>
<p>Спарринг заканчивается прежде, чем у Хаято получается сориентироваться. Он блокирует метящий в почки кулак, чтобы двинуть Хибари в лицо, но получает последний удар по голове. Он падает с болезненным стоном, автоматически сворачиваясь в клубок на случай, если у Хибари будет садистское настроение.</p>
<p>(Он бы так не поступил, Хаято знает, это не его стиль. Но старые привычки, особенно сформированные ради выживания, умирают с трудом).</p>
<p>Зрение проясняется, и Хаято может только тупо смотреть на черные ботинки Хибари, пока отслеживает боль, пульсирующую в его теле.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком слаб.</p>
<p>Слова произнесены бесстрастно. Небо голубое, вода мокрая, Гокудера Хаято слаб.</p>
<p>Гнев вспыхивает, и Хаято скалит зубы на Хибари, который наблюдает за ним с безразличием.</p>
<p>— Что это было, ублюдок? — Хаято отталкивается от пола и встает лицом к лицу с Хибари. — Ты хочешь что-то сказать?</p>
<p>— Я уже сказал, — говорит Хибари, скрестив руки на груди, и тонфы исчезают из виду. — Я не буду повторяться.</p>
<p>— Ублюдок! — Хаято сжимает рубашку Хибари в кулаке, прежде чем мир снова переворачивается — и вот он стоит на коленях, а рука больно заломлена за спину.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком мягок, ты оставляешь лазейки для любой атаки. — Хибари наваливается на Хаято всем своим весом, увеличивая давление на его руку. — Ты не можешь защитить себя и, тем более, кого-то другого, а я не собираюсь пасти стадо вместе со слабаком.</p>
<p>С этими словами Хибари отпускает его руку и поворачивается к двери. Хаято слышит, как шаги становятся все тише, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.</p>
<p>Может быть, это травма головы или боль в руке, на которой уже проступают синяки, заставляет его думать глупости. Если честно, думать, что он и Хибари, возможно, были друзьями.</p>
<p>Ну, теперь он определенно знает точно.</p>
<p>— Ролл, иди сюда. — Хаято слышит голос Хибари. — Ролл.</p>
<p>Вместо того чтобы, как обычно, броситься к Хибари, Ролл ковыляет туда, где стоит на коленях Хаято, массируя больную руку. Ежик кладет одну лапку ему на колено и вопросительно заглядывает в лицо.</p>
<p>Первый кашель беззвучен, это только легкое подергивание груди, когда Ролл игнорирует своего владельца и продолжает сопеть, положив ему на колено уже две лапки, чтобы толкнуть маленькое тельце вверх и попытаться поймать взгляд Хаято.</p>
<p>Второй кашель ясно слышен даже через полкомнаты, когда шаги Хибари останавливаются.</p>
<p>Он выкашливает третий цветок, и после этого Хаято не может остановиться, не может использовать свою голову, не может дышать...!</p>
<p>Полосатые желтые, затем фиолетовые гвоздики, целые цветы — он перестал выплевывать лепестки еще несколько недель назад — усеивают пол вокруг него. Он слышит панические крики Ролла и приближающиеся шаги, но не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме желтых хризантем и голубого барвинка, покрытых желтыми прядями повилики. Сорняк — самое худшее, это длинные, тонкие нити, которые следуют за каждым цветком и задерживаются в горле, заставляя вытаскивать их вручную.</p>
<p>Пламя Урагана, ему нужно его Пламя. Хаято пытается вызвать его, но удается получить лишь искру, да и та сразу гаснет. Сознание все еще немного плывет от травмы головы, из-за чего ему гораздо труднее сосредоточиться на его Посмертной Воле.</p>
<p>Сильные руки разворачивают его из того клубка, в который он свернулся. Спина выпрямляется, и воздух проникает в легкие между приступами кашля. Хаято не знает, что происходит. Почему он так болезненно реагирует? Хибари просто был ослом, в этом нет ничего нового.</p>
<p>Хибари, потому что он, конечно же, противоречивый ублюдок, поддерживает его, помогает вытащить повилику полностью, пряди неприятно тянутся в горле, заставляя задыхаться.</p>
<p>Хаято тяжело опирается на Хибари, когда приступ стихает, восстанавливая дыхание. Бросив взгляд в сторону Хибари, он видит, что тот внимательно рассматривает свои покрытые слюной пальцы, прежде чем вытереть их о рубашку Хаято.</p>
<p>— Эй. — Хаято едва хватает сил ползти, не то что кричать на Хибари. Он все равно пытается.</p>
<p>— Кея! — Хаято подскакивает от неожиданности, и Хибари принимает слегка оскорбленный вид, когда Дино Каваллоне вместе с Ромарио врывается в комнату. — Ты звонил, что случилось?</p>
<p>Хаято смотрит на Хибари, который смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Хибари позвонил Дино? Из-за его приступа?</p>
<p>— А... — Хаято переводит взгляд на Дино, который смотрит на покрытые слюной цветы, разбросанные по полу, потом на Хаято, прислонившегося к Хибари и снова на цветы. — Это что, ханахаки?</p>
<p>Хаято выплюнул еще один покрытый повиликой цветок.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — тихо говорит Дино. Он делает знак Ромарио, который опускается на колени рядом с Хаято и протягивает ему руку.</p>
<p>— Я просто хочу тебя вылечить, — говорит Ромарио, поймав подозрительный взгляд Хаято. Пламя Солнца освещает его руки, когда тот прижимает одну к груди Хаято, а другую — к его лбу.</p>
<p>Облегчение вызывает головокружение, когда сначала заживает рана на голове, ослабляя пульсацию в черепе и позволяя ему вызвать свое собственное Пламя, чтобы вылечить повреждения легких и горла.</p>
<p>— Не то чтобы это было мое дело, но... — Хаято с удивлением замечает, что Дино присаживается чуть поодаль, вне досягаемости Хибари. Он все еще в пижаме и выглядит так, будто схватил только куртку и оружие, прежде чем выбежать за дверь. И что же такого сказал Хибари, что они так быстро оказались здесь? — Это что, Цуна?</p>
<p>Хибари рядом с ним напрягается, и Хаято замечает его свирепый взгляд, брошенный на Дино, с лица которого слегка сползает улыбка. </p>
<p>«Что это было?» — думает Хаято, а затем осознает вопрос Дино и хмурится. </p>
<p>— И почему все думают, что это Десятый? — вопрошает он, не обращая внимания на то, что Дино примирительно поднимает руки. — Это у меня с тех пор, как я был ребенком.</p>
<p>— Что? — Дино смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и даже Ромарио теряет свой профессиональный вид, услышав это откровение.</p>
<p>Хаято ежится под пристальным взглядом, но рука Хибари — это стальная лента на его плечах, удерживающая его неподвижно, так что Пламя Ромарио может делать свою работу.</p>
<p>— Иногда я выкашливаю цветы, когда у меня стресс, вам нужно спросить у Шамала детали.</p>
<p>Повисает странная неловкая тишина, когда Дино и Ромарио обмениваются взглядами, от которых у Хаято могла бы встать дыбом шерсть, если бы она у него была.</p>
<p>— Что? — спрашивает он, ему не нравится хмурое выражение на лице Дино.</p>
<p>Дино выдыхает через нос, рукой потирая затылок. </p>
<p>— Трайдент Шамал был объявлен пропавшим без вести несколько недель назад. Мы только что получили подтверждение, что он был захвачен Мильфиоре на прошлой неделе.</p>
<p>Нет.</p>
<p>— Гокудера-кун! — Ромарио первым замечает, что что-то не так, когда вместо того, чтобы активировать заживление клеток легких Хаято, его Пламя активирует рост цветов, ускоряя его.</p>
<p>Хаято сгибается пополам, не обращая внимания на тревожные крики вокруг. Черные розы с длинными шипами вместе с толстыми листьями алоэ царапают его горло и губы на своем пути наружу.</p>
<p>Он снова не может дышать, его горло горит, и все на вкус как кровь — медь, соль и горечь от цветов. Он понимает, что плачет, и слезы падают на перепачканные кровью цветы.</p>
<p>К черту этого ублюдка. Он всегда твердил о независимости, почему же он умер? Руки снова на его плечах, тянут его вверх и вбок к твердой груди. Они пробегают по его плечам и вниз по рукам, чтобы сжать запястья, большие пальцы ложатся на пульс, заставляя его фокусироваться на них так, чтобы неистовые слова и крики не были слышны.</p>
<p>Следующая роза царапает его горло, и Хаято зажигает кольцо Вонголы, вливая в себя Пламя.</p>
<p>Ромарио удивленно протестует. </p>
<p>— Подожди, Пламя такой чистоты обожжет и твои легкие!..</p>
<p>— Заткнись, — бормочет Хаято, отворачиваясь, чтобы сплюнуть кровь. Его Пламя выжигает все следы растений. Если он потеряет какую-то легочную ткань, ему плевать. Ему тяжело дышать, когда все следы растений исчезают, и он переходит от Урагана к Солнцу, смешивая с Пламенем Облака не для того, чтобы усилить исцеляющий фактор, а для размножения живых клеток.</p>
<p>Он заканчивает исцелять свои легкие и переходит к горлу и рту. Солнце и Облако — это хорошая комбинация. Хаято делает мысленную заметку, чтобы изучить их влияние на исцеление — он не хочет выжить только для того, чтобы узнать, что спровоцировал у себя рак.</p>
<p>Ему стоит только посмотреть на бледные лица Ромарио и Дино, чтобы вспомнить, почему устроил новый беспорядок из цветов на полу. Пламя Дождя вспыхивает прежде, чем горе может снова затопить его, выползая из кольца, чтобы обернуться вокруг него потоком синего света. Он насыщает себя им, прежде чем посмотреть на Дино сквозь мутную дымку.</p>
<p>— Это не выглядит здоровым. — Хаято не знает, имеет ли он в виду цветы или то, каким тяжелым ощущается его тело. Единственное, что удерживает его в вертикальном положении — это рука Хибари на талии.</p>
<p>— Точно, — признает Хаято. Он вздрагивает, когда руки вокруг него сжимаются от нехарактерного признания, и тычет в них пальцем. — Может, ты меня отпустишь? Мне нужно лечь спать, завтра будет долгий день. </p>
<p>И Шамал...</p>
<p>Нет. Хаято снова окутывает себя Пламенем Дождя. Он искренне удивлен, что с него не капает, он однажды, когда был младше, видел, как чье-то Пламя проело одежду.</p>
<p>Хибари только крепче сжимает руки, и когда Хаято поднимает голову, лицо Хибари становится странным. Тяжелая хмурость делает его лицо еще более отталкивающим, а глаза холодными, холоднее, чем обычно.</p>
<p>— В чем твоя проблема? — спрашивает Хаято. Разве Пламя Дождя не должно было воздействовать и на Хибари? А, не важно, думает Хаято, когда более пристальный взгляд на руку Хибари показывает, что тонкий слой Пламени Облака не дает Дождю повлиять на него.</p>
<p>— Может быть, пусть Ромарио сначала осмотрит твои раны? — Дино говорит это так, будто спрашивает, но Хаято достаточно общался с боссами, чтобы распознать приказ, когда слышит его. Он думает о том, чтобы воспротивиться, просто встать и уйти.</p>
<p>Дино, должно быть, улавливает его намерения, потому что говорит: </p>
<p>— Если не Ромарио, мы всегда можем попросить Сасагаву Рехея или твою сестру вылечить тебя.</p>
<p>Мудак. Хорошо. Хаято полностью откидывается на Хибари, позволяя Ромарио оценить его травмы.</p>
<p>Их было немного, после предыдущего исцеления Пламенем Ромарио и его собственным все, что осталось — синяки и потянутые после тренировки мышцы.</p>
<p>Ромарио подтверждает это, но нужно время, чтобы залечить царапины, оставшиеся во рту и губах. Во рту у него все еще стоит привкус крови, даже с зажившими порезами, и он так устал.</p>
<p>После этого, к его облегчению, его отпускают в свою комнату. Хаято прикладывает минимум усилий, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед тем, как лечь в постель, и засыпает прежде, чем его голова коснется подушки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Желтая гвоздика (полосатая) — отказ]</p>
<p>[Фиолетовая гвоздика — капризность]</p>
<p>[Желтая хризантема — уныние, ущемленная любовь]</p>
<p>[Повилика — подлость]</p>
<p>[Голубой барвинок — ранняя дружба]</p>
<p>[Черная роза — смерть]</p>
<p>[Алоэ — горечь, горе]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>На следующий день Хибари ждет его, когда он выходит из ванны. Они молча возвращаются в его комнату, и когда Хибари отказывается уходить, Хаято со вздохом приглашает его войти.</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь?</p>
<p>Хаято сидит на кровати, откинувшись на спинку, и смотрит на Хибари, который стоит посреди комнаты.</p>
<p>— Ты не знаешь, что вызывает симптомы, — говорит Хибари.</p>
<p>— Я говорил тебе это неделю назад, придурок, — устало говорит Хаято. При сочетании Пламени Дождя, в которое он все еще кутается, как в тонкое одеяло, тепла, оставшегося после ванны, и мягкости простыней он почти засыпает. Если бы только Хибари просто сказал, что ему нужно, и оставил его в покое!</p>
<p>— У одной из моих кузин была ханахаки, — резко говорит Хибари, он стоит близко, почти вплотную, твердо глядя на Хаято, когда делится своей историей. — Моя мать всегда считала, что это слабость — позволить себе отдать так много своего здоровья в чужие руки. Она позаботилась о том, чтобы моей кузине сделали операцию, когда мужчина, которого она любила, не ответил ей взаимностью.</p>
<p>Хаято пристально смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, почему Хибари рассказывает ему все это.</p>
<p>— Когда у тебя проявились те же симптомы, это приводило в замешательство, — Хибари напрягается, признавая это, и Хаято выпрямляется. Что это значит...? — Ты не слаб, но все же отдаешь свое сердце в чужие руки.</p>
<p>— Но я никого не люблю. Не так, как твоя кузина, — возражает Хаято, глядя на Хибари широко раскрытыми глазами.</p>
<p>— Теперь я знаю, — просто говорит Хибари. В его глазах, в том, как он смотрит на Хаято, есть что-то такое, что заставляет его мысли нестись вскачь, и события прошлой недели встают на свои места.</p>
<p>— Погоди, это все из-за того, что ты ревновал меня? — спрашивает Хаято. Хибари отворачивается, и у Хаято от удивления отвисает челюсть. — Ты? Какого? И какого черта, с каких это пор я тебе вообще нравлюсь?</p>
<p>Хибари бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, но Хаято его игнорирует. Хибари его любит. Какого черта? </p>
<p>— У Каваллоне длинный язык.</p>
<p>Неужели Дино сказал что-то такое, что заставило Хибари ревновать? То есть Хибари действительно ревновал? Хаято чувствует, как у него горит лицо, пока он смотрит на Хибари и отводит взгляд. Срань господня, он нравится Хибари.</p>
<p>Он выглядывает из-за своей челки и видит, что Хибари наблюдает за ним с легкой улыбкой, немного самодовольной и веселой, когда Хаято снова опускает голову, а румянец растекается до самых ушей.</p>
<p>Пальцы мягко пробегают по его волосам, слегка оттягивая их с макушки головы, чтобы аккуратно заправить за ярко-красное ухо. Хаято подается к прикосновению, разум становится приятно пустым, когда Хибари мягко смеется, продолжая гладить его.</p>
<p>Веки Хаято тяжелеют, и он медленно опускается на кровать. Пальцы из волос исчезают, и он переводит взгляд на Хибари, который склоняется над ним с любопытным выражением.</p>
<p>Его глаза тоже улыбаются, думает Хаято, смотря на морщинки в уголках глаз, которые смягчают безразличное лицо. Хибари уходит, сказав, что Дино забирает его в длительную тренировочную поездку и что они поговорят, когда он вернется в свое время.</p>
<p>Хаято едва помнит, как в ту ночь выкашлял пучок сирени, и она присоединилась к остальным цветам в мусоросжигателе. Хаято был ярко-красным и огрызался на всех, кто попадался ему на пути.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Сирень — первая любовь]</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Они не разговаривают после путешествия в будущее, которого никогда не было.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, Хаято и не ищет Хибари. Там дальше следует драма с церемонией наследования, семьей Шимон и Деймоном Спейдом. А после — Испытания Аркобалено, и у него нет времени, чтобы сосредоточиться на своей возможной личной жизни.</p>
<p>Хаято просто нужно немного подумать, прежде чем погрузиться во что-то, к чему он не готов. Он знает, что такое роман, но то, что висит между ним и Хибари, является чем-то новым и пугающим, но те так, как пугает борьба до смерти.</p>
<p>Поэтому после Испытания, когда все выписываются из больницы, он говорит Хибари, что ему нужно время, чтобы обдумать это.</p>
<p>Хибари долго смотрит на него и кивает, прежде чем отвернуться, и Хаято вздыхает с облегчением.</p>
<p>Затем он пищит, когда его прижимают к стене, и мягкий целомудренный поцелуй касается его губ.</p>
<p><em> Кое-что, что нужно иметь в виду </em>, говорит Хибари с озорной улыбкой и ярким, самодовольным взглядом, прежде чем отправиться домой, оставив ярко-красного Хаято изумленно таращится ему вслед.</p>
<p>Это было почти месяц назад.</p>
<p>До сих пор он держал свое состояние в секрете от остальной семьи, но все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Хаято хотел бы, чтобы в его случае это не было так драматично.</p>
<p>— Я не собираюсь становиться Десятым Вонголой, Реборн! — кричит Цуна, уворачиваясь от ударов десятитонного молота Реборна. День рождения Реборна за день до дня рождения Цуна, — как всегда хаос и беспорядок, как и предпочитает именинник. По этому случаю прилетает Дино со своими людьми, и вечеринка из дома Савады быстро перемещается на пляж.</p>
<p>— Глупый Цуна всегда так говорит, но никогда ничего не предпринимает, — говорит Реборн, запрыгивая на верхнюю часть табло, которое он установил для празднования Дня рождения в стиле Вонголы.</p>
<p>После снятия Проклятия все Аркобалено начали расти ускоренными темпами, что означает, что Реборн теперь выглядит так же, как Ламбо и И-пин, которые бегают по пляжу, играя в «обезьяну»** с арбузом.</p>
<p>Хаято ничего не хочет знать.</p>
<p>— Боже! — Цуна вскидывает руки и уходит, Хаято без указаний следует за ним. Это то, что делает хорошая правая рука.</p>
<p>— Десятый! Может, хотите немного барбекю? — Хаято предлагает тарелку, которую Цуна принимает с застывшей улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Ямамото говорит, что фейерверк будет готов, как только стемнеет, так что мы можем отправиться в храм, как только закончим здесь, — продолжает Хаято, перечисляя запланированные события. Фейерверк не начнется до полуночи, так что времени как раз достаточно, чтобы достать торт, предназначенный для Дня рождения Цуны. Это будет прекрасно!</p>
<p>— Эй, Гокудера-кун? — Цуна опускает голову, его челка закрывает глаза. Хаято немедленно поворачивается к нему, отдавая все свое внимание. О чем бы он ни беспокоился, это серьезно.</p>
<p>— А что ты думаешь о мафии?</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>Хаято недоуменно моргает, глядя на Цуну. </p>
<p>— А, я... это преступная организация, состоящая из семей, которые контролируют различные города или даже части правительства?</p>
<p>Цуна качает головой </p>
<p>— Нет, я знаю, но что ты об этом думаешь? Это действительно та жизнь, которую ты хочешь? — Большие карие глаза смотрят прямо ему в душу, совершенно серьезно, и Хаято, вздыхая, ищет место, где можно было бы уединиться.</p>
<p>— Давайте поговорим здесь, Десятый. — Хаято ведет их обоих подальше от толпы, ближе к прибою, где грохочущие волны не дадут подслушать то, о чем они говорят. Хаято поворачивается к Цуне, он абсолютно серьезен. Он не хочет, чтобы Цуна что-то неправильно понял.</p>
<p>— Десятый, я не знаю, как это сказать, но я родился в мафии. Это было все, что я знал. — Хаято пытается не чувствовать себя плохо, поскольку Цуна начинает выглядеть расстроенным. — Я не такой, как ты, или Ямамото, или Торфяная башка, я выбрал эту жизнь.</p>
<p>— Но ты можешь выбрать и другую! — восклицает Цуна, тарелка сминается в его пальцах. — Тебе не обязательно быть преступником, если ты этого не хочешь.</p>
<p>— Но кем еще я могу быть? Я не хочу быть никем, кроме правой руки Десятого. — Хаято понимает, что сказал что-то не то, так как взгляд Цуны становятся жестким, и пытается исправить ситуацию. — Я с самого детства искал семью, к которой мог бы принадлежать, Десятый, и вам удалось дать мне это. Чего еще я могу хотеть?</p>
<p>— Но это же неправильно! </p>
<p>О, это было больно. Цуна замечает, как он вздрагивает, и торопливо продолжает:</p>
<p>— Ты не должен посвящать свою жизнь другому человеку, Гокудера-кун, это несправедливо, — серьезно говорит Цуна, хватая Хаято за руку и ставя тарелку с едой на землю. — Я не собираюсь быть Десятым Вонголой, я не хочу этого. Ты можешь пойти куда угодно, должен пойти куда угодно и делать то, что ты хочешь! Тебе не обязательно оставаться в мафии. Я определенно не останусь.</p>
<p>Хаято чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он знает, знает, что Цуна не хочет быть частью мафии, говорил об этом много раз, как бы над ним не смеялись. Хаято доволен тем, что просто следует за ним, будь то мафия или обычная жизнь. Но это... </p>
<p>— В-вы хотите сказать, что не желаете, чтобы я стал частью вашей семьи? — хрипит Хаято в ответ. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня», — беззвучно умоляет он, крепко сжимая руку Цуны.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был частью чьей-то семьи, если тебе это не нужно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты… Гокудера-кун? Гокудера-кун!</p>
<p>Лепестки, распускающиеся в его груди с тех пор, как они начали этот разговор, рвутся наружу. Хаято сгибается пополам, кашель сотрясает тело, когда он пытается прикрыть рот, чтобы скрыть темно-розовые цветы, скользящие между пальцами.</p>
<p>Цуна что-то кричит на заднем плане, но Хаято не слышит его, потому что из его рта падает белладонна, а вместе с ней — большой красно-белый цветок, который он не узнает. Он тянется к своему Пламени, но иудино дерево ползет вверх по его горлу, ветви скребут и царапают, обвитые белладонной, словно в пародии на объятие.</p>
<p>К тому времени, как он достает проклятую ветку и его Пламя сжигает цветы в легких, вокруг них собирается целая толпа, наблюдающая за ним со страхом и замешательством.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно увидеть Шамала, — хрипит Хаято, в ужасе глядя на цветы. Он слышит, как Ямамото спрашивает, что происходит, но у Реборна уже Леон в форме телефона в руке, и это все, что имеет значение. — Мне нужно противоядие от белладонны.</p>
<p>Это вызывает реакцию. Реборн резко отдает приказы в телефон, в то время как люди Дино приносят мешок для правильной утилизации цветов. Дети держатся подальше, сидят с Хару и Кёко, так что это то, о чем ему не нужно беспокоиться.</p>
<p>Хаято чувствует жар и головокружение — признаки того, что он проглотил ядовитые цветы, пока давился ими. Его увозят с пляжа, зажатого между Ямамото и Цуной на заднем сиденье автомобиля, когда Бьянки ведет машину, игнорируя все ограничения скорости, чтобы добраться до клиники Шамала.</p>
<p>— Простите, Десятый, — бормочет Хаято, пряча лицо в чью-то рубашку, чтобы не дать себе потерять сознание. — У меня был план на ваш день рождения. Это должно было быть… идеально.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, Гокудера-кун. Просто сосредоточься на выздоровлении, и мы можем отпраздновать позже! — бормочет Цуна, крепко сжимая его руку.</p>
<p>— Но это же должно было быть чем-то особенным, раз уж мы ничего не смогли сделать в том году, — бормочет Хаято. — У меня есть фейерверки и все такое.</p>
<p>— Просто поправляйся, это все, что мне нужно, — настаивает Цуна, и Хаято представляет себе его серьезное лицо. Это так похоже на Десятого — всегда думать о нуждах других людей, невзирая на свои собственные. Вот почему ему нужна хорошая правая рука.</p>
<p>Неужели он все еще правая рука?</p>
<p>— Даже если вы не хотите видеть меня частью своей семьи? — слова вырываются безо всякого сознательного контроля, и машина резко сворачивает.</p>
<p>— Хиии! Бьянки, будь осторожна! И, Гокудера-кун, что ты этим хочешь сказать? — теперь Цуна звучит немного безумно, и Хаято сонно выглядывает из-за плеча Ямамото.</p>
<p>— Вы сказали, что я не должен быть частью семьи...?</p>
<p>О, Цуна действительно почти обезумел, Пламя Неба расходится волнами, и его глаза приобретают оранжевый блеск.</p>
<p>— Я имел в виду, что у тебя должен быть выбор, что ты не должен просто оставаться со мной, только потому, что проиграл мне два года назад!</p>
<p>О. Но...</p>
<p>— Но вы все время говорили мне уйти? — Хаято не знает, должен ли он окунуться в защитную ярость, которую излучает Цуна, или прятаться, но он ведь не должен прятаться от своего Неба? Он так запутался.</p>
<p>— Я пытался дать тебе выбор! Даже если ты захочешь вернуться в Италию, мы все равно будем семьей.</p>
<p>Ох. Ой?</p>
<p>— Надо было сразу это сказать, — бормочет Хаято. — я не хочу, чтобы меня отсылали, мне здесь нравится.</p>
<p>— Ты мне тоже нравишься! Даже если ты продолжаешь вызывать у меня такие сердечные приступы, — огрызается Цуна, глядя прямо перед собой. Все в порядке, Хаято чувствует, как Пламя Неба вьется в воздухе, окружая его и шепча о доме и семье.</p>
<p>С ним все будет в порядке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Иудино дерево — неверие, предательство]</p>
<p>[Белладонна — горькая правда]</p>
<p>[Скабиоза — несчастная привязанность]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Интерлюдия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Детская ханахаки?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Шамал смотрит на множество нетерпеливых лиц в своем кабинете и вздыхает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, она у него с детства. Мы использовали Пламя, чтобы подавить симптомы, и цветы растут только в том случае, если он испытывает чрезвычайно сильные эмоции.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тишина, а затем нарастающий поток вопросов наводняет комнату, вызывая звон в ушах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тише! У меня пациент отдыхает! — огрызается Шамал даже тогда, когда проклинает Хаято, который сейчас спит из-за последствий смертельного отравления белладонной с поддержкой Сасагавы, который под руководством Реборна тщательно исцеляет его повреждения своим Пламенем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Значит, он не любит Цуну? — спрашивает Ямамото, и Хару толкает его локтем в бок. — Ой!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Разве нет лекарства? — по крайней мере, Цуна думает о правильных вещах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Шамал смотрит на него. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это не похоже на обычный синдром ханахаки, который вызван безответной любовью. Из того, что я узнал, ханахаки очень редко появляется у детей, и все эти случаи связаны с детьми из эмоционально невнимательных семей. — Он очень осторожно не смотрит на Бьянки, которая сидит рядом со своим братом, излучая намерение убивать. — Нет никакого лекарства, черт возьми, Хаято — самый старый выживший пациент с этим вариантом. До сих пор только его Пламя поддерживало в нем жизнь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но разве нет операции...? — спрашивает Хару. Шамал не любит огорчать милых маленьких девочек, но сейчас должен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, цветы просто вырастут снова. Даже если вы избавитесь от его нелепого комплекса неуверенности в себе. — Дети виновато переминаются с ноги на ногу, но Шамал продолжает. Хаято должен был рассказать своим друзьям о том, что происходит уже много лет, и его друзья должны знать, какие проблемы потенциально могут убить его. — А что произойдет, когда он почувствует горе? Счастье? Вы и это заберете? Каждый раз, когда он испытывает сильные эмоции, он будет кашлять цветами. Если мы попытаемся убрать их все, то превратим его в социопата.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Воцаряется тишина, и Шамал занимается своими бумагами, позволяя им осознать всю эту информацию.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но я ничего не понимаю. Гокудера-кун на самом деле не очень спокойный человек. Почему же он не... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Кашляет цветами все время? — Ямамото заканчивает за Кёко. Остальная компания тоже выглядит озадаченной, и Шамал потирает затылок, думая о беспокойных подростках.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сильные эмоции, — повторяет он. — Он может быть счастливым или грустным, но все, что толкает к крайним уровням, вызывает приступ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это имеет смысл. Он действительно выкашлял черные розы, когда узнал, что вы погибли в будущем, — комментирует Дино и вскрикивает, когда все внимание обращается к нему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Дино-сан, ты знал об этом? — Цуна явно расстроен. Разочарованные карие глаза устремлены на Дино, который выглядит так, будто сожалеет, что открыл рот, когда остальные поворачиваются к нему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Шамал не чувствует никакого стыда, оставляя его акулам, он не собирается касаться темы своей смерти даже трехметровым шестом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Чокнутая Вонгола и их изменяющие время махинации. Все-таки есть причина, по которой он предпочитает оставаться независимым наемником.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он поворачивается спиной к детям, занятым допросом Дино, чтобы проверить состояние Хаято. Противоядие ввели во второй раз, и теперь единственное, что нужно сделать — исправить ущерб, нанесенный его телу за это время.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Шамал машет рукой, отгоняя Сасагаву, чтобы проверить состояние Хаято с помощью собственного Пламени. Результаты предварительного сканирования выглядят хорошо, и он смотрит на Реборна, сидящего рядом с Бьянки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Значит, он впорядке? — спрашивает Реборн. Бьянки бесстрастно наблюдает за ним, но он замечает напряжение в ее теле, и то, как она прячет руки, чтобы ничего не отравить. Шамал это ценит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— С ним все будет в порядке. Он должен скоро очнуться. — Он повышает голос, чтобы его услышали дети, ин кивает Реборну с Бьянки, прежде чем уйти, предоставляя Хаято самому себе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Глупые подростки. Есть причина, по которой Шамал никогда не хотел иметь детей.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Хаято просыпается от взглядов множества пар глаз, смотрящих на него, и сразу же натягивает одеяло на голову. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— О нет, не надо, — говорит Бьянки, сдергивая простыню с его лица и не обращая внимания на его шипение от яркого света. — Ты должен нам все объяснить, Хаято.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Черт возьми. Хаято обнаруживает, что лежит на подушках со стаканом воды в руке, окруженный вниманием тех, кого считает семьей Цуны. Даже Ламбо и И-пин сидят спокойно на коленях у Кёко и Хару. На самом деле единственным отсутствующим является Мукуро (скатертью дорога), но Хром, вероятно, заменяет его, и...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Зловещая аура наполняет воздух как раз перед тем, как хлопает дверь, и появляется Хибари. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Подумай о дьяволе. Веселье быстро переходит в панику, когда Хибари поворачивается к нему, сосредоточившись сперва на капельнице в руке, а после снова на Хаято. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это был несчастный случай! Теперь я в порядке! — выпаливает Хаято, когда Хибари приближается, его пальцы дергаются, как будто он хочет загрызть всех в комнате. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Подожди, Хибари знает? — Цуна смотрит то на Хибари, то на Хаято. — А когда... как он узнал раньше нас?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Объясни. — Голос Хибари прерывает болтовню. Его Пламя пляшет под кожей, готовое вырваться наружу в ту же минуту, как он услышит что-то, что ему не понравится. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ну блин. Хаято сглатывает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я неправильно понял слова Десятого и слишком остро отреагировал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Честно говоря, я мог бы сформулировать это и получше, — слабым голосом произносит Цуна, когда Хибари обращает взгляд на них двоих. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Раньше в этом никогда не было необходимости. — Хибари многозначительно смотрит на больничную койку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, это потому, что я, возможно, проглотил белладонну, когда кашлял.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Повтори это еще раз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Верно, он злится. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я проглотил немного белладонны, которую выкашлял, это ядовитое растение, — поясняет он, получив непонимающе взгляды от всех, кроме Бьянки и Реборна. — У Шамала есть противоядие, а Торфяная башка позаботился о большинстве побочных эффектов, так что я скоро поправлюсь, — торопится он успокоить Цуну, который начинает бледнеть. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты не встанешь с кровати в ближайшие два дня! — кричит Шамал из-за своего стола.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что? А почему нет? — спрашивает Хаято, пытаясь встать с кровати. Он почти падает, когда чьи-то руки толкают его обратно в постель. Рехей даже подоткнул одеяло, чтобы он не мог пошевелиться, придурок. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Пламя Солнца — это не лекарство, тебе нужен отдых и присмотр, чтобы убедиться, что весь токсин вышел из твоего тела. Так что не сбегай, — говорит Шамал, поворачиваясь на стуле, чтобы бросить взгляд на Хаято. — Если я обнаружу, что ты игнорируешь мои инструкции, я велю твоему мальчику-игрушке сесть на тебя. — Шамал игнорирует свирепый взгляд Хибари и возвращается к своим бумагам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хибари-сан и Гокудера? Погоди, так ты не признавался Цуне-сама? — спрашивает Хару, переводя взгляд широко раскрытых глаз с Хибари на Хаято. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему все думают, что мне нравится Десятый? — выпаливает Хаято, когда Цуна отрицательно мотает головой, и они оба краснеют. Это уже третий раз, черт возьми. Хибари, похоже, соглашается и наконец устраивается, прислонившись к стене, подальше от толпы, но в пределах видимости кровати.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это выглядело как неудачное признание, — говорит Рехей, поглаживая Ламбо по голове, пока тот грызет леденец. — Мы испугались, когда ты начал кашлять цветами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Гокудера-кун, Шамал кое-что объяснил, но ты можешь рассказать нам, что произошло? — голос у Цуны мягкий, но в нем скрыта сталь. В ближайшее время он от объяснений не отвертится. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято вздыхает и делает глоток воды. Это займет некоторое время. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это началось, когда мне было лет шесть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Бьянки вздрагивает, и только рука Реборна удерживает ее на месте. Хаято бросает на него благодарный взгляд и продолжает свой рассказ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сначала это была просто щекотка в горле, — он прижимает руку к горлу, чтобы продемонстрировать, — но это проходило, так что все просто думали, что я часто болею. Все стало хуже после того, как я сбежал из дома через несколько лет. Кажется, тогда я начал кашлять лепестками.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято не сводит глаз со стакана. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Шамал нашел меня почти сразу после этого, а затем дал мне пинка, чтобы я научился использовать свое Пламя для подавления симптомов. Ураган, чтобы уничтожить цветы, и Солнце, чтобы залечить повреждения. — Он поднимает руку, и языки Пламени пляшут на кончиках его пальцев.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Цветы реагируют на все, так что блокировать их — это дело практики. Большинство детей, похожих на меня, не имели доступа к Пламени, и ну, дети действительно не могут хорошо контролировать свои эмоции. — Хаято смеется немного самоуничижительно. Нет, в десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать лет Хаято действительно не знал, что такое эмоциональный контроль. — Плюс еще половое созревание. Тогда я использовал Пламя, чтобы блокировать цветы по несколько раз в неделю.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но почему же мы этого не заметили? Ты не болел целый год! — требует Цуна, расстроенный очевидным выводом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не хотел, чтобы вы знали, — просто говорит он, заставляя всех замолчать. С чего бы это? Именно этого он и хотел избежать. — Послушайте, — продолжает он, потому что кажется, что кто-то вот-вот заплачет или накричит на него, — все это заставляет людей беспокоиться из-за того, о чем я могу позаботится. Это первый раз за несколько месяцев, когда у меня случился приступ, я в порядке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он улыбается, стараясь казаться здоровым, насколько это возможно на больничной койке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Цуна выглядит так, будто собирается спорить, у Ямамото в глазах тот опасный блеск, который ясно показывает, когда он на самом деле серьезен, и остальная часть группы кажется готовой вступить в бой, когда Реборн вмешивается. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хватит. — Он спрыгивает со своего места на кровать и поворачивается лицом к толпе. — Гокудера скоро поправится, и вы сможете высказать все, что думаете, позже. — Реборн поворачивается к нему с острым взглядом. — А ты выслушаешь все, что они скажут, если не хочешь подвергнуться моим наказаниям.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято сглатывает, и Реборн, удовлетворенный тем, что достаточно напугал Хаято, направляется к двери. Остальная часть группы нерешительно следует за ним, и вскоре в комнате нет никого, кроме Хаято, Цуны, Хибари и Бьянки. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Десятый… — Хаято не знает, что сказать. — На самом деле это не так уж и важно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это важно! — Цуна свирепо смотрит на него, сложив руки на коленях, и Хаято смущенно моргает. — Ты мог умереть много раз! Как мы можем помочь тебе, если ты продолжаешь скрывать от нас такие вещи?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Опять же, он не умирает!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хаято.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Слова застревают в глотке, когда Бьянки встает, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты упрямишься. — Хаято сердито хмурится, но жесткое пожатие руки заставляет его замолчать. — Если бы я заболела, ты бы хотел, чтобы я это скрывала? — Он отводит взгляд, и Бьянки вздыхает. — Хорошо, тогда, если бы я была скомпрометирована таким образом, что это подвергало бы семью опасности, ты бы хотел, чтобы я это скрывала?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бьянки, это не... — кричит Цуна, а Хаято возражает: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не скомпрометирован!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Скомпрометирован, — отрезает Бьянки со стальным видом. Она злится, Хаято понимает это слишком поздно, и не может не ощетиниться от обвинения, которое она бросает ему в лицо. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я могу позаботиться о проблеме, — говорит он и будет продолжать говорить, потому что это его проблема, так почему же все пытаются влезть в его дела?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, иначе тебя бы здесь не было. Что бы случилось, если бы мы вовремя не доставили тебя к Шамалу? Ты говоришь, что у тебя все под контролем, но это, — взмах рукой в сторону кровати и капельницы, — доказывает, что все не так. — Каждое слово Бьянки предназначено, чтобы попасть ему под кожу. Хуже всего то, что это работает, и он ловит себя на том, что сомневается впервые с тех пор, как очнулся. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Гокудера-кун, — Хаято встречается взглядом с оранжевыми глазами Цуны. — Я знаю, что очень полагаюсь на тебя, на Ямамото и на всех остальных. Ты думаешь, что это делает меня слабым? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Что? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет! — Хаято яростно отрицает это. То, что Цуна плохо учится в школе и неуклюж, еще не значит, что он ничего не стоит. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда, поверь мне, никто из нас не подумал бы о тебе плохо, если бы ты признал, что нуждаешься в помощи. Только когда ты пытаешься это скрыть, я начинаю думать, что ты мне не доверяешь, — тихо заканчивает Цуна. Хаято смотрит на него, совершенно опустошенный, а Цуна смотрит на него сверху вниз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— ...Извините, что беспокою вас, Десятый, — говорит Хаято, склонив голову.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты не беспокоишь. В любом случае, это не то, за что тебе стоит извиняться, — вздыхает Цуна и встает. Хаято хочет протянуть руку, пока Цуна не ушел, удержать его и извиниться, пока не сделает все правильно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это нехорошо, Гокудера-кун. Как я могу верить, что если я спрошу тебя, все ли с тобой в порядке, ты скажешь мне правду? — Цуна бросается вперед и хватает его за другую руку. — Ты должен быть моей правой рукой, а это значит, что ты должен доверять остальным  прикрывать твою спину, пока ты присматриваешь за нами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято отворачивается от пылающего взгляда Цуны, его переполняет стыд. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я просто... — Он не хотел никого беспокоить (не хотел показывать свою слабость). Но он ничего не может сказать, не может подобрать слов, чтобы все исправить. Цуна просто кивает и осторожно опускает руку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я знаю. Я не жду, что ты немедленно изменишься, это было бы довольно лицемерно с моей стороны, не так ли? — В смехе Цуны есть что-то самоуничижительное. — Но если ты просто попытаешься доверять нам немного больше, думаю, это сделает меня очень счастливым, — сказав это, Цуна поворачивается и уходит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Что-то разворачивается в его груди, и он давит это своим Пламенем, злясь на себя и свою глупую болезнь из-за того, что все испортил. Бьянки, похоже, хочет что-то сказать, но закрывает рот и хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем последовать за Цуной, закрыв за собой дверь с почти беззвучным щелчком. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты тоже будешь ругаться? — спрашивает Хаято у Хибари, нарушив наконец тишину в комнате. Хибари пристально смотрит на него, и Хаято пытается встретиться с ним взглядом. — Продолжай, не похоже, что ты единственный, кто хочет это сделать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он смотрит вниз, когда Хибари одним плавным движением отходит от стены. В следующую секунду чужая рука хватает его за подбородок и поднимает так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— В стаде больных и слабых выгоняют, чтобы они не подвергали группу риску, — говорит Хибари. Он крепче сжимает его подбородок, когда Хаято пытается отвести взгляд. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он не слаб, хочет зарычать он, но слова Бьянки эхом отдаются в его голове, и он с тревогой осознает, как часто использует свое Пламя, чтобы сжечь цветы. Он не слаб, но болен. А в его мире больных и слабых так легко выбросить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Знаешь, меня уже тошнит от твоих звериных аналогий. Мы не чертово стадо, — шипит Хаято. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, — соглашается Хибари, как обычно, ровно встречая его яростный взгляд. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы — стая. — У Хаято перехватывает дыхание, и Хибари кривит губы в полуулыбке, удовлетворенный тем, что высказал свою точку зрения. — Стая заботится друг о друге. Перестань думать как травоядное, Гокудера Хаято, и начни — как бета стаи. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Его подбородок отпускают, и длинные пальцы вплетаются в волосы, гладя пряди рядом с лицом, и Хаято сдается, опускаясь вниз, чтобы уткнутся лицом в колени. Он чувствует, как кровать прогибается, когда Хибари садится и продолжает гладить его по волосам, иногда играя с их концами, когда плечи Хаято сотрясаются. Хаято начинает думать, что это его новая фиксация.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не то чтобы он был против, это приятно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Твои аналогии все еще отстой, — говорит Хаято сдавленным голосом. Рука исчезает из волос, чтобы резко ударить его по голове, когда Хибари отстраняется, и тихие шаги направляются к двери. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стада и стаи. Где именно Хибари вписывается в это? Хаято интересно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хибари. — Хаято поднимает голову, пристально глядя на плакат на стене напротив него. Он скорее слышит, чем видит, как Хибари останавливается, оставаясь спиной к Хаято, что придает ему смелости произнести это слово. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Спасибо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— За то, что указал на очевидное? — говорит Хибари, и Хаято скрипит зубами. Почему ему вообще нравится этот засранец? Раздается негромкий смешок, и Хибари уходит, а его пиджак покачивается на плечах. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Все еще придурок», — думает Хаято, укладываясь спать с легкой улыбкой, спрятанной под простынями.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ему дают один день отдыха, прежде чем стадо, извините, «стая», забирает его с благословения Шамала. Они по очереди читают ему нотации — от Хару и Кёко, которые просят его лучше заботиться о себе, до Ямамото и Рехея, которые готовы подкрепить свои слова физической расправой, если это необходимо. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ламбо и И-пин начинают рыдать по команде, и это ужасно. Тем более, потому что он думает, что за всем этим стоит Фуута, который получил на это разрешение от Цуны. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Его босс с каждым днем становится все хитрее и хитрее. Он бы гордился, если бы в настоящее время это не использовалось против него же.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это не значит, что я не понимаю, — говорит Кёко над тарелкой с тортом. Рядом с ней Хару уничтожает уже второй кусок, в то время как Хаято смотрит на сладости, чувствуя, что его подташнивает. — Когда мы все были в том будущем, и никто не говорил нам, что происходит, я тоже старалась быть сильной. Но в результате я только обижалась на всех, кто был вовлечен, даже когда это не было их виной.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы были друзьями Цуны, и он сам решал, впутывать вас или нет. Кроме того, мафия — это не игра. Как только вы оказываетесь внутри, выбраться почти невозможно, — говорит Хаято, не оправдываясь. Редко бывает, чтобы с наследником мафии было связано так много гражданских. Думая сейчас об этом, Хаято не знает, планировал ли Реборн получить Десятое поколение Вонголы как отражение Первого, или ему действительно повезло. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Зная его — и то и другое. Вероятно, именно поэтому никто не поднимает шума из-за </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>иностранных гражданских, унаследовавших самую сильную мафиозную семью.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хару выглядит готовой поспорить с ним, и честно? Он вроде как тоже хочет. Это лучше, чем когда каждый улыбается или хмурится, проверяя, не начнет ли он кашлять. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это и наши жизни тоже! Мы уже были вовлечены, и держать нас подальше опасно и глупо, — заявляет Хару, тыча вилкой в Хаято. Потрясающе, вот-вот начнется ссора...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— То, что я пытаюсь сказать, — вмешивается Кёко с улыбкой, и в тот же миг спор между ними прекращается. Страшная женщина. — Вы все пытались удержать нас от беспокойства, но то, что мы не знали, что происходит, только заставляло нас волноваться еще больше. И это больно — то, что вы все думали, что мы не поймем, почему вы так усердно тренируетесь, — говорит она, и Хаято вздрагивает, когда она бессознательно повторяет слова Цуны, сказанные ему два дня назад. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я подумаю об этом, — бормочет он. Кёко почему-то грустно улыбается, а Хару дуется на него, прежде чем доесть пирог.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В школе все нормально. Цуна улыбается и приветствует его, Ямамото излишне весел, и даже из класса он слышит, как Рехей кричит об экстремальных тренировках, когда бежит в свой класс. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они направляются на крышу, чтобы пообедать, когда Ямамото просит Цуну идти вперед, оставляя их с Хаято наедине на пустой лестнице. Отлично. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Помнишь, как мы впервые сразились с Гаммой? — вопрос задан лениво, Ямамото прислоняется спиной к перилам, а Хаято кладет на них руки, глядя вниз по лестнице в никуда.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Да. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нас избили как идиотов, — говорит Хаято, не обращая внимания на то, как плечи Ямамото вздрагивают от смеха при этом ответе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А тот спор, что был у нас в это время? — Взгляд Ямамото становятся острее, когда он краем глаза смотрит на Хаято. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято издает неопределенный звук, который принимается за подтверждение. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это все еще применимо. Возможно, ты не хотел, чтобы мы беспокоились о тебе, и держал это в себе, не позволяя никому помочь и разделить эту ношу. Это просто причиняет нам боль.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято еще глубже зарывается головой в руки. Он уже выслушал эту лекцию от девочек. Когда он говорит об этом Ямамото, то тот взъерошивает ему волосы чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Он взвизгивает и пытается оттолкнуть Ямамото, который обхватывает его за шею и тычет костяшками пальцев в голову. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда слушай нас, когда мы тебе что-то говорим, хорошо? — говорит Ямамото ему в ухо, наконец отпуская. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято пыхтит и пытается пригладить волосы, не обращая внимания на то, как Ямамото ухмыляется ему, показывая зубы, но его плечи расслаблены и открыты. Еще один человек закончил читать ему нотации.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рехей не утруждает себя тонкостями и утаскивает его в конце учебного дня. Хаято визжит от негодования, готовый засунуть динамит под его рубашку, когда Рехей закидывает его на плечо и уносит, как мешок с картошкой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я убью тебя, Торфяная башка! — фыркает Хаято, когда плечо Рехея с каждым шагом врезается ему в живот.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Обычно ты был бы экстремально прав! Но Реборн был бы экстремально рад дать тебе штрафную игру, так что ты не можешь! — Хаято чувствует солнечные лучи, исходящие от Рехея, когда они пробегают через школу, останавливаясь не на боксерском ринге, как он думал, а дальше, возле торговых автоматов. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он садится на скамейку, а Рехей роется в карманах в поисках мелочи, вставляет монеты в автомат и получает взамен две банки. Он бросает одну Хаято, который ловит ее и поворачивает, чтобы посмотреть на этикетку. Со вкусом клубники.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не самый любимый вкус, но и не самый страшный. Ключ с шипением хлопает, и Хаято потягивает свой напиток, в то время как Рехей садится рядом с ним. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я понимаю, — внезапно говорит Рехей, упираясь локтями в колено, а банка болтается близко к земле в одной руке. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы люди беспокоились о тебе и твоих решениях, — поясняет он, когда Хаято смотрит на него в замешательстве.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Когда много лет назад Кёко попросила меня не драться, я поначалу ничего не понял. Я защищал других, защищал Кёко, но забыл, что она тоже беспокоится обо мне. — Хаято перекатывает свою банку в руках, ожидая, пока Рехей сделает глоток.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это трудно, — признается Рехей, глядя на свои руки, замотанные бинтами для сегодняшней тренировки. — Я старался не ввязываться в драки, предпочитая заниматься боксом, но когда получил кольцо Солнца, сразу же бросился в бой. Я не жалею об этом, — поспешно заверяет он. — Возможно, это делает меня плохим братом, но я не жалею о своем выборе, просто Кёко было больно, когда она узнала.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сожаление о причиненной боли. Хаято обдумывает это, пока допивает газировку. Он вспоминает обиженное лицо Цуны, лед, застывший в глазах Ямамото, и то, как его сестра крутится рядом с ним, когда он находится в доме Савады. Даже Ламбо и И-пин обращаются с ним осторожно, как будто он может упасть в любую минуту, и Хаято ненавидит, что с ним нянчатся, но больше всего ненавидит то, что он сам является причиной, по которой их поведение изменилось. То, что он держал это в секрете, должно было уберечь их от беспокойства, черт возьми.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Иногда я забываю, как в случае с семьей Шимон и тем, что случилось с Аркобалено, — продолжает Рехей, — никто из нас ничего не сказал девочкам, потому что это их не касалось, но они знали, что что-то происходит. Кёко целый месяц не готовила ни одного из моих любимых блюд, когда узнала, почему так многие из нас оказались в больнице, — смеется он и чешет нос. — Она заставила меня пообещать сказать ей, если я буду драться, потому что она предпочтет знать, а не задаваться вопросом, дерусь ли я каждый раз, когда исчезаю из виду.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Все, что я хочу сказать, — он поворачивается к Хаято с серьезным взглядом, — это нормально, если ты не хочешь, чтобы другие беспокоились о тебе. Но факт в том, что мы друзья и беспокоимся друг о друге, это то, что мы делаем, и тебе нужно принять это. Так что постарайся держать нас в курсе, Осьминожья башка. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рехей уходит, в последний раз хлопнув его по плечу, и бежит обратно на тренировку по боксу, оставив Хаято обдумывать его слова на скамейке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он не хочет возвращаться в свою квартиру, но с удивлением понимает, что не хочет идти и в дом семьи Савада. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Хаято бесцельно бродит по школьным коридорам, пока не оказывается перед кабинетом главы дисциплинарного комитета, из-под двери которого пробивается свет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он прикусывает губу, пока стоит снаружи, раздумывая, входить или нет. Когда они закончили среднюю школу и поступили в высшую, Хибари закончил вместе с ними, взяв на себя руководство дисциплинарным комитетом в течение нескольких минут после церемонии вступления. Если кто-то и остался в школе в это время, так это он. Собравшись с духом, Хаято стучит в дверь, прежде чем открыть ее. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Слава богу, Хибари сидит за своим столом с кипой бумаг перед ним.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Привет, — неловко говорит Хаято. — Не возражаешь, если я немного здесь перекантуюсь? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не повредит быть вежливым. Таким образом, он мог бы избежать попадания тонфы в лицо. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хибари пристально смотрит на него некоторое время, прежде чем вернуться к своей работе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Делай, как хочешь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Отлично, — говорит Хаято себе под нос, направляясь к черному дивану. Он вытягивается на нем, подложив руки под голову, и смотрит в потолок, удивляясь, что это его жизнь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В комнате повисает тишина, время от времени прерываемая звуком переворачиваемой страницы, и Хаято чувствует, как его веки тяжелеют. Он мгновение борется со сном, но между одним морганием и другим отключается. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда он просыпается, то понимает, что лежит, свернувшись клубочком под знакомым черным пиджаком. Моргая, чтобы убедиться, что ему не снится сон, Хаято садится и смотрит через спинку дивана на Хибари, который заканчивает что-то, похожее на домашнюю работу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пиджак исчез со спинки его стула и теперь накрывает его, а Хаято смотрит на него, как будто пиджак может рассказать, что происходит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему ты такой милый? — выпаливает Хаято. Он хочет спрятаться сразу же после своих слов, ненавидя, как жалко это звучит. Как будто люди, которые хорошо к нему относятся, — это ненормальное явление. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Честно говоря, он говорит о Хибари. Он такой только тогда, когда вокруг пушистые и милые животные. Или И-пин. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Звук отложенной ручки отвлекает Хаято от размышлений о том, будет ли Хибари так же относиться к детям из детского сада, или его особое отношение к И-пин обусловлено тем, что она может превращаться в человеческую бомбу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он дергается назад, поднимая взгляд, потому что Хибари внезапно оказывается перед ним.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Как он может двигаться так быстро? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты все еще болеешь? — Хаято моргает. Хибари смотрит на него сверху вниз, не мигая, ожидая ответа. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У меня завтра еще одна встреча с Шамалом, но я в порядке, это просто чтобы убедиться, что все работает хорошо. А что?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Когда ты полностью поправишься, будешь наказан... — Тонфы зловеще сверкают, — за следующие проступки: отказ сообщить об опасности для здоровья, нарушение общественного порядка и скопление людей. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято изумленно таращится на Хибари, который бесстрастно смотрит на него сверху вниз. Наказание? За то, что не дал людям знать... Ох уж этот ублюдок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты серьезно собираешься избить меня за беспокойство? — Хаято поднимается на колени на диване, чтобы не свернуть себе шею, и пялится на Хибари. — Какого черта, я же не нарочно это сделал! Серьезно, что с вами со всеми не так? — Его дыхание становится все тяжелее, а уголки губ Хибари подергиваются, как будто он прячет смех. Зрение Хаято заволакивает красным.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Смеешься, придурок, хочешь подраться? Тогда пошли, — рычит он, зажигая динамитную шашку. Фитиль потушен взмахом тонфы, когда Хибари смотрит на него уже без улыбки. И почему, собственно, он разозлился? Он не тот, кто часто злится из-за того, что не должно иметь значение. Он пришел сюда не за новыми лекциями, черт возьми!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— То, что ты мне нравишься, еще не значит, что я собираюсь мириться с твоим дерьмом. Если хочешь подраться, так и скажи, а не оправдывайся, — рычит Хаято на Хибари, который прищуривает глаза и впервые огрызается словами, а не оружием. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тебе следует последовать собственному совету. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято моргает от ярости в его тоне и внимательно смотрит на то, как крепко Хибари сжимает свое оружие и несчастно поджимает губы. Он снова опускается на колени, Хибари убирает оружие, заметив, что Хаято не сопротивляется.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Слова Сасагавы, Цуны, Ямамото, Кёко и Бьянки, которые мешались в глубине его сознания, вскипают, сплетаясь с тем, что только что сказал Хибари, и превращаются во что-то знакомое Хаято. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так вот почему все злятся? Потому что я не был, что, честен? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хибари смотрит на него, подняв брови, на его лице написано раздражение. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мое мнение о твоем интеллекте падает с каждым новым словом, — сообщает он Хаято. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как будто у тебя есть хорошее мнение о ком-то. — Хаято усмехается и отшатывается, когда Хибари цепляет его за ухо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не беспокоюсь о людях, которые ничего не стоят, — говорит Хибари, резко дергая за ухо, прежде чем отпустить его. — Перестань сторониться, когда ты не в порядке. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не в порядке, не в порядке. Эти слова эхом отдаются в его голове, снова выводя его из себя. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я в порядке, придурок. — Хаято игнорирует недоверчивый взгляд, брошенный в его сторону. — Послушай, что ты считаешь нормой? Я не буду в норме. У меня уже много лет ханахаки, и я никогда не буду «в порядке» в твоем понимании, — усмехается он. Хибари откидывается на пятки, склонив к нему голову, как бы говоря: «продолжай».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я сжигаю цветы в легких раз в неделю, черт возьми, я делаю это прямо сейчас! Это то, что норма для меня, потому что если мои легкие горят, то я все еще могу дышать, черт возьми. Твоя кузина могла поправиться, но это не вариант для меня, — раздается слабый скрип открывающейся двери, но Хаято игнорирует его, глядя на Хибари, который наблюдает за ним с серьезным выражением лица, и чувствует, что кто-то действительно слушает его, и на этот раз что-то, что не является цветами, сдавливает его горло. — Нет никакого гребаного лекарства. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Мне никогда не станет лучше.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Так что да, — продолжает он, отчаянно надеясь, что Хибари не станет комментировать его горящие глаза, — да, когда я говорю, что я в порядке, я, черт возьми, имею это в виду.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он задыхается, когда заканчивает, делая глубокие вдохи, чтобы не закашляться. Он не шутит насчет цветов, даже сейчас что-то пытается впиться корнями в его легкие, несмотря на то, что Пламя сжигает их каждый раз. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему ты нам этого не сказал? — спрашивает Цуна. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято вскакивает, глядя мимо Хибари туда, где в дверях стоит Цуна, сжимая в руках сумку. Судя по влажному блеску в глазах, он там уже давно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Десятый! Когда вы пришли? — Хаято отчаянно берет себя в руки, приклеивая на лицо широкую улыбку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Цуна делает шаг вперед.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Прекрати это! Это именно то, о чем я говорил раньше. Ты никогда ничего не говоришь о себе и ожидаешь, что мы просто будем мириться с твоими страданиями, это неправильно!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Улыбка Хаято исчезает, когда Цуна подходит ближе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но это не так...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это так! Просто потому, что это нормально для тебя, не означает, что это правильно. Ты не должен иметь дело с болью все время. — Цуна роняет свою сумку и поворачивается к дивану, чтобы посмотреть прямо на Хаято. Он всматривается ему в лицо, ищп что-то, но, похоже, не находит, поэтому рычит от разочарования и протягивает к Хаято руки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято отшатывается, когда Цуна крепко обнимает его за плечи, больно уткнувшись подбородком в плечо. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ладно, я понял. Ты нам еще не веришь, но поверишь. — Голос Цуны становится ниже, как в гиперрежиме, — мы просто будем напоминать тебе, пока это не случится. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято ежится от этого обещания, почему-то чувствуя себя неловко, но возвращает Цуне объятие. Он смотрит на Хибари, который внимательно наблюдает за ними обоими. Тот слегка кивает Хаято, прежде чем вернуться к своим бумагам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Внешкольные занятия скоро закончатся, к тому времени я уже уйду. — Понятно, что Хибари имеет в виду. Хаято закатывает глаза, но кивает, выпроваживая Цуну из комнаты. Он складывает пиджак, оставляя его на диване, прежде чем взять их сумки на выходе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>До школьного двора они идут в тишине, но не гнетущей, напряжение, которое росло в течение последних нескольких дней, наконец исчезло, растворилось, как яд из раны. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда они подходят к воротам, где их ждет Ямамото, Хаято толкает Цуну плечом. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Значит, у нас все в порядке? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Цуна смеется, толкая Хаято в ответ, как обычно, и улыбается. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, у нас все в порядке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хорошо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как ты вообще узнал, что я в клинике? — спрашивает Хаято, подбрасывая динамит в воздух. Он прыгает обратно на Ураганный диск в поисках в дополнительной маневренности, когда Хибари уклоняется от снарядов и мчится к нему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято взлетает вверх над головой Хибари, выпуская заряд из Пылающей Стрелы в ноги Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Удар временно выводит его из строя, или, по крайней мере, Хаято так думает, пока стальной трос не выскакивает из клубов дыма, чтобы обернуться вокруг его ноги.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вот чер... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Резкий рывок тянет его с Ураганного диска на крышу школы, и он с треском отдергивает руки, вспыхивая Пламенем Грозы, чтобы предотвратить переломы костей. Трос натягивается и тянет его, волоча через крышу к Хибари. Хаято бросает в него один из своих снарядов, ухмыляясь, когда Хибари отбрасывает его в сторону.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Снаряд взрывается, Пламя Дождя распространяется, задерживая взрыв и подталкивая Хибари вперед, ослабляя натяжение кабеля и позволяя Хаято освободить ногу. Он перекатывается в сторону и взводит Пылающую Стрелу, Облачный снаряд стреляет в Хибари, заставляя его отступить. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У Каваллоне длинный язык, — говорит Хибари, принимая боевую стойку и наблюдая, как Хаято направляет на него стрелу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Дино звонил тебе? — Может, ему и не стоит удивляться. Дино, похоже, из тех, кто сует свой нос в чужие дела. Кстати говоря... — А откуда у тебя его номер, разве ты не пытался избить его все время, пока мы были в будущем?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он стреляет как раз в тот момент, когда Хибари бросает на него недовольный взгляд, уходя в укрытие, пока несколько Роллов стреляют в него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вот и шути над ним, думает Хаято, стреляя Дождевым снарядом в воздух и обездвиживая Роллов. Ежи разворачиваются из шаров, как только покрываются Пламенем, двое из них ковыляют к Хаято, который с ухмылкой их поднимает. Роллу нравится, когда Хаято берет его на руки, точно так же, как Ури любит царапать его когтями, чего Хибари еще не понял, учитывая преданный взгляд, который он бросает на своего зверька.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Знаешь, ежи могут научить, как быть общительным, — кричит Хаято, не в силах устоять перед насмешкой. — Может быть, это мы на тебя так действуем... Эй! — Он отскакивает от цепи и прыгает на Ураганный диск, все трое ежей перекатываются у него на руках, весело попискивая. Он мчится по крыше, Хибари следует за ним, когда дверь на крышу открывается, и Цуна высовывает голову. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Десятый! — вскрикивает Хаято, резко тормозя, чтобы не врезаться в него. Цуна издает пронзительный визг, но Ямамото, который идет прямо за ним, тянет его назад. Оба падают навзничь, а Хаято топчется в дверях, растерянно глядя на них сверху вниз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это было совсем рядом! — улыбается Ямамото из-под Цуны, который смотрит на Хаято, как на сумасшедшего. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты сражаешься с Хибари-саном? — тонким голосом спрашивает Цуна, переводя взгляд с Хаято, сидящего на своем диске, на Хибари, стоящего сзади с тонфами в руках.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Спарринг, — поправляет Хаято, жонглируя извивающейся кучей ежей у себя на коленях. Один из них заползает ему под рубашку и цепляется когтями за футболку, чтобы высунуть голову из воротника. Хаято спрыгивает с диска и расстегивает рубашку, чтобы вытащить Ролла и положить его на диск вместе с братьями, прежде чем повернуться и помочь подняться Цуне, у которого подергивается глаз, когда он смотрит на кучу Роллов и переводит взгляд обратно на Хибари. Хаято поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть Ямамото с поднятыми бровями, и резко спрашивает:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Чего пялишься?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ничего, — говорит Ямамото. — Я и не знал, что вы с Хибари-семпаем такие хорошие друзья.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято усмехается, отводя глаза, когда тяжелый взгляд останавливается на нем. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не важно. Вы искали нас, Десятый? — поворачивается он к Цуне с широкой улыбкой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>У Цуны все еще странное выражение лица, как будто он хочет перестать видеть что-то, но не может отвернуться. Он кивает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, у нас сейчас вечеринка по случаю моего дня рождения в старом храме, так как на прошлой неделе не получилось. — Хаято морщится от напоминания, но Цуна игнорирует его, продолжая: — Я тоже хотел пригласить Хибари-сана, поэтому мы поднялись на крышу, так как его не было в кабинете… — Цуна замолкает, глядя на Хибари полными надежды глазами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И Хаято не может поверить своим глазам, но каким-то образом это работает. Хибари долго смотрит на Цуну, потом моргает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я отказываюсь присоединиться к этой толпе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Все в порядке, мы устраиваемся у старого святилища, там полно места! — говорит Цуна и, возможно, почувствовав, что терпение Хибари на пределе, хватает Хаято и Ямамото за руки и тащит их к лестнице. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это было близко! — вздыхает Цуна с облегчением, как только они оказываются снаружи, вдали от гнева Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Десятый, насчет вечеринки… — Хаято замолкает. Это он должен беспокоиться о вечеринке, а не Цуна.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хм? А, точно! — Цуна потирает затылок. — Нам действительно не нужно было много делать, Ямамото нашел твои заметки для моего дня рождения, и все, что мы сделали, это следовали им. Даже с фейерверками в порядке, так как ты надежно сохранил их в святилище. Мама и Кёко-тян сейчас несут еду наверх, так что нам надо поторопиться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято позволяет загнать себя в храм, чрезвычайно польщенный тем, что его боссу нравятся его идеи. Но если бы только он мог увидел лицо Цуны в вечер его настоящего дня рождения, а не с опозданием в неделю.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>От этих мыслей щекотка в легких возвращается, и Хаято хмурится, разжигая Пламя и не обращая внимания на острый взгляд Цуны. Щекотка стихает и исчезает, когда они приближаются к храму, и сменяется удивлением при виде большой группы людей, собравшихся вокруг каменных ступеней, ведущих к святилищу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Там же находятся Кёко и Хару с большими корзинами для пикника в руках, а также И-пин, Ламбо и Фуута. Присутствие Рехея — не сюрприз, как и Дино и его людей  — все с корзинами для пикника или одеялами и припасами. Удивляет присутствие Шамала и Бьянки и по какой-то очень, очень странной причине — половины Варии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что они здесь делают? — спрашивает Хаято, слегка выступая перед Цуной. Он не видит Занзаса, хотя Сквало здесь и пронзительно кричит о неуважении к людям, которые тратят их время, опаздывая на собственную вечеринку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Подождите, что?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это вечеринка в честь дня рождения Десятого, — медленно произносит Хаято. Он поворачивается к Цуне, который с нервной улыбкой чешет шею, но смотрит на него с решимостью. — Верно, Десятый?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мы подумали, что было бы неплохо отпраздновать твое выздоровление, но мы знали, что ты не захочешь этого, поэтому мы просто совместили мой день рождения с этим. Это же нормально, да? — спрашивает Цуна.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято переводит взгляд с решительных глаз Цуны за его спину, где Рехей собрал Кёко, Хару, Курокаву Хану, Ламбо, И-пин, Фууту и Базиля, чтобы они смотрели на него широко раскрытыми печальными глазами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Это жульничество, Торфяная башка», — думает Хаято, но вздыхает и кивает, когда все приветствуют его и направляются к храму. К тому времени, как он добирается туда, вечеринка только начинается, одеяла для пикника разложены на траве вдали от игр, которые устраивают Луссурия и Рехей. Хаято замечает, как разгневанная Хару отгоняет Шамала от еды, и подходит к нему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Привет, — говорит Хаято, прислонившись к дереву. Стоящий чуть поодаль Шамал поднимает бровь и закуривает сигарету.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято борется со словами, начиная и останавливаясь, пока Шамал не начинает выглядеть раздраженным и, наконец, находит нужные. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему ты назвал Хибари моим, моим... — Хаято краснеет, он действительно не может назвать Хибари своим мальчиком-игрушкой (главным образом потому, что он думает, что Хибари каким-то образом узнает и появится, чтобы надрать ему задницу).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Шамал фыркает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не даю любовных советов, малыш. Во всяком случае, мужчинам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не... — Хаято ловит встревоженный взгляд Цуны и понижает голос. — Я не прошу у тебя любовный совет, ублюдок, я просто хочу знать, почему ты думал, что мы вместе, когда никто другой понятия не имел! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это не дает ему покоя с тех пор, как он вышел из-под опеки Шамала. Никто не знал о нем и Хибари, и черт возьми, если не знал Реборн (а он не знал, Цуна сказал ему, что Реборн устроил ему допрос на эту тему), то никто не знал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А, это, — Шамал делает длинную затяжку, ожидая, пока выдохнет весь дым, прежде чем ответить, — он ворвался в клинику и потребовал всю информацию о твоем состоянии, так как в больничных записях не было ничего полезного. — У Хаято отвисает челюсть, когда Шамал пожимает плечами. — Ну, и я мог бы атаковать его москитами во время боя, так что отдай ему это, когда увидишь, — Шамал бросает ему маленький бумажный пакет. — Дозировка та же, что и в прошлый раз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как в прошлый раз... ты снова заразил его сакура-курой?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так переживаешь за своего кавалера, а он ведь тоже ударил меня, знаешь? — Шамал потирает голову. — Почему ты не мог соблазнить хорошенькую девушку, а не буйного парня? Я не сумел передать свое учение, — вздыхает он, когда Хаято краснеет все больше и больше.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ни хрена ты меня не учил! — кричит он и топает в сторону пикника. И как раз в этот момент, когда его все кажется хуже некуда, Ури решает выскочить из своей коробочки и прямиком направиться к грилю, где Ямамото жарит рыбу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ури! Ямамото, осторожнее! — кричит Хаято, бросаясь за ней, но уже слишком поздно. Ури запрыгивает на голову Ямамото, заставляя его подбросить в воздух несколько рыбных палочек. Изогнув спину в прыжке, она ловит ртом рыбу в воздухе, отскакивает от лба Базиля и убегает, а Хаято следует за ней по пятам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ури!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято переходит на бег трусцой, следуя по тропинке, которую выбрала Ури. Что делать с этой кошкой? Он добирается до конца тропы и выходит на небольшую поляну, где на возвышении стоит небольшое святилище. Хаято замечает хвост Ури и следует за ним туда, где она села, грызя свою добычу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>А напротив нее, в тени дерева, спит Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>О черт. Хаято замирает с одной ногой в воздухе и смотрит в ужасе. После стольких лет он знает, что Хибари лучше не будить. А Ури вон там мурлычет над рыбой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, думает Хаято, медленно опуская ногу. Когда это не вызывает реакции со стороны Хибари, он испускает вздох облегчения, и вскрикивает, когда глаза Хибари открываются, полные жажды крови.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А, это ты, — говорит он, и жажда крови исчезает, забирая с собой гнетущую ауру. Хаято с изумлением наблюдает, как Хибари зевает и ложится на бок, подложив под голову руку. — Не мешай мне спать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ну ладно. Хаято медленно пробирается к Ури, но когда тянется к ней, проклятая кошка царапает его и прыгает к Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ури! — шипит Хаято, бросаясь к своему животному.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кроме того, он кое-что забыл, он понимает это в середине прыжка, уже поймав Ури.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Черт! — он пытается извернуться, чтобы не упасть на Хибари, но в этот момент глаза Хибари приоткрываются. Сильные руки тянутся вверх, чтобы поймать Хаято, направляя его падение, так что он приземляется, растянувшись на Хибари, Ури мяукает между ними. Она извивается и мурлычет, слегка ткнувшись головой в Хибари, прежде чем спрыгнуть, чтобы привести себя в порядок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тупая кошка, — рычит Хаято и пытается последовать за ней, но тонфа, больно ударившая его по голове, привлекает его внимание. — Что?.. — Он со щелчком закрывает рот, когда осознает, что стоит на четвереньках над Хибари, который смотрит на него снизу вверх, держа тонфы наготове, чтобы ударить снова.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято ругается и пытается слезть с него. Ключевое слово «пытается». Что-то маленькое ударяет его в середину спины, и он падает на локти. Он слышит фырчание Ролла и громкое мяуканье Ури и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как они играют вместе. Он отворачивается, закатив глаза, и оказывается нос к носу с Хибари, который наблюдает за ним, приподняв бровь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Эмм. — Хаято смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и румянец растекается по щекам, когда он чувствует дыхание Хибари на своей коже. Его взгляд скользит вниз к губам Хибари, и он резко отводит его, прежде чем Хибари заметит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Слишком поздно», — думает Хаято, и во рту у него пересыхает, когда выражение лица Хибари меняется с «убийственное» на «заинтересованное», и мир резко кружится, и он оказывается на спине, Хибари садится ему на бедра и прижимается губами к его губам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хибари целуется так, будто дерется. Властно, конечно, и абсолютно безжалостно. Рука на его затылке, пальцы сжимают волосы и тянут голову вверх, когда Хибари углубляет поцелуй, еще сильнее прижимаясь к его губам. Хаято целует в ответ, тепло скапливается в его животе, и он одной рукой сжимает плечо Хибари и тянется к его затылку, в то время как второй упирается в землю.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда он наконец отстраняется, губы у Хибари красные и блестят, и Хаято чувствует, что задыхается, а губы покалывает. Хибари поднимает бровь, на его губах появляется довольная ухмылка, которую Хаято хочет укусить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ну, что-то вроде этого, думает он, толкая Хибари назад, следует за ним, садится, опираясь на дерево, и снова тянет его к своим губам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он не знает, как долго они сидят и целуются. Каждый раз, когда один из них отстраняется, второй тянется обратно, оставляя следы поцелуев вдоль подбородка или обвивая руками за талию. Руки Хибари забираются под рубашку, а Хаято целует его шею, когда у него урчит в животе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они оба замирают, и Хаято предательски смотрит на свой живот, а Хибари усмехается и выпутывается из объятий.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Обед был шесть часов назад! — оправдывается Хаято, вытирая рот рукавом. Хибари закатывает глаза и ложится, заложив руки за голову, приказ не беспокоить его остается невысказанным, когда он закрывает глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Придурок, — говорит Хаято, отряхивая одежду, прежде чем вернуться туда, где шумит вечеринка.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кто-то развесил на деревьях пластиковые фонарики, освещающие местность теплым светом. Он берет тарелку с едой там, где Хару сидит за столом рядом с Хром, обе краснеют и хихикают над ним. Улыбающаяся Кёко бочком подходит к нему, незаметно указывая на его шею, и протягивает ему бандану. Взгляд в ручное зеркальце показывает, что да, по его шее бегут красные пятна. Черт возьми, Хибари!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Спасибо, — бормочет он, завязав бандану вокруг шеи, как платок. Кёко только хихикает, и когда он уходит, чтобы найти Цуну, кончики его ушей пылают.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он проходит мимо Ламбо, играющего в какую-то игру с обручами и палкой. Ну, скорее, это И-пин пытается поймать Ламбо, чтобы заставить его играть правильно, а Ямамото подбадривает их. Рехей разговаривает с Луссурией, и Хаято отворачивается от того места, где Бельфегор болтает с Маммоном, игнорируя его колкости и угрозы финансового краха.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Наконец он замечает Цуну, который стоит под крышей храма и тихо разговаривает с Занзасом. Хаято дергается, чтобы броситься туда, но Занзас, похоже, игнорирует Цуну, в то время как Цуна говорит спокойно, без признаков паники или страха.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ну, ему не нужно следить за этим, думает он, заметив поблизости Мукуро и Хром, которые одним глазом наблюдают за Цуной, в то время как Хром и Фран разговаривают со Сквало.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Закончив с разведкой, он возвращается к столу с едой, рассматривая закуски и еду, которую каждый принес с собой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Собираешь тарелку для Кеи? — Хаято подпрыгивает, когда Дино подходит к нему с пустой тарелкой в руке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет! — отрицает Хаято с жарким румянцем. — Я хочу больше взять для себя!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дино недоверчиво смотрит на полную тарелку в его руках, и Хаято подавляет желание сунуть ее в самодовольное, знающее лицо Дино. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Заткнись, — бормочет он, хватая новую тарелку. Он смотрит на предложенную еду, не обращая внимания на трясущиеся плечи Дино. Что любит Хибари?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Гамбургер со стейком и данго.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято удивленно смотрит на Кусакабе. Тот только улыбается, он все еще в форме дисциплинарного комитета и с тарелкой еды в руках. Сколько людей пришло сюда? Он даже видел семью Шимон в зоне для игр.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это то, что любит Ке-сан, — говорит Кусакабе с улыбкой, протягивая тарелку Хаято. — Может быть, ты проследишь, чтобы он получил это?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я что, его мать? — рявкает Хаято, все равно забирая еду и не обращая внимания на понимающий взгляд, который Дино бросает на него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну-ну, — говорит Дино, поднимая одну руку, когда Кусакабе прячет ухмылку за ладонью. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы баловать своего парня, Гокудера.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я не его парень, — тихо говорит Хаято, когда его собеседники недоверчиво смотрят на него. — На самом деле мы об этом не говорили.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ха, — тянет Дино и Хаято ощетинивается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— На самом деле Ке-сан предпочитает не говорить, — снова вмешивается Кусакабе, и Хаято понимает, почему Хибари доверяет ему как своему заместителю. — Действия для него гораздо яснее, хотя нам, возможно, бывает трудно понять их без практики.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Расскажи мне об этом, у меня все еще болит после драки, — говорит Хаято, и синяки под рубашкой отзываются эхом на его слова.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Он дерется с тобой? И ты не умер? — Дино задумчиво смотрит на него, и Хаято хмурится. Да, он знает, что Хибари может выбить из него дерьмо с одной связанной рукой, но именно поэтому они используют гандикапы. Это немного уравнивает силы. Но когда Хаято говорит об этом, они оба удивленно смотрят на него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Неужели? Ке-Сан, конечно, изменился с тех пор, как встретился со всеми вами, — говорит Кусакабе, отстраненно глядя на его лицо, когда Дино бормочет о том, что его милый ученик никогда не делает ему поблажек.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Верно, — говорит Хаято, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Хибари ведь на самом деле не так уж сильно изменился? Но у Кусакабе, наверное, более широкий Хибари-кругозор, чем у него. А Дино заслуживает того, чтобы его избили, что и делает Хибари. Возможно. — Я просто... пойду, — говорит Хаято направляется к тропинке, держа по тарелке с едой в каждой руке. Никто не останавливает его, когда он ныряет за линию деревьев, идя обратно на поляну, где все еще спит Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято вздыхает и ставит тарелку на землю на безопасном расстоянии, он может видеть свечение Пламени спящей на груди Хибари Ури. Хаято свирепо смотрит на нее, немного завидуя тому, что его животному больше нравится Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тц, — тихо цыкает он, оглядывая поляну. Солнце уже село, и сейчас гораздо темнее, чем он думал раньше, стоя у алтаря с зажженными огнями.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это наводит его на одну мысль, и поэтому он, оставив еду на высоком камне возле маленького святилища, трусцой возвращается обратно и хватает запасное одеяло и два незажженных фонаря.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Еда все еще там, когда он возвращается на поляну к Хибари и зажигает фонари своей зажигалкой. Свет или, может быть, запах еды будят Хибари, потому что его глаза открыты, когда Хаято подходит ближе с фонарем, повесив его на низко висящую ветку, а другой поставив рядом с Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что это такое? — говорит Хибари, наблюдая, как Хаято разворачивает одеяло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это пикник, разве ты не был на них раньше? — рявкает Хаято, жестом велев Хибари двигаться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Серые глаза сужаются, перебегая с еды на Хаято и одеяло в его руках, прежде чем Хибари встает, отряхивая штаны, когда Хаято расстилает одеяло на том месте, которое он только что освободил. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И он даже не потрудился помочь, — ворчит Хаято себе под нос, расправляя края одеяла и ставя фонарь на один угол. Закончив с одеялом, он поворачивается к еде, едва успевая спасти ее от Ури, и передает одну тарелку Хибари, который уже сидит на одеяле, прислонившись спиной к дереву.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они сидят в тишине, Хаято ерзает, когда они едят, и делится едой с Ури, когда та подкрадывается ближе и начинает выпрашивать подачку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Животные из коробочек могут есть? — спрашивает Хибари, завороженно наблюдая, как Ури поглощает жареную рыбу Ямамото.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято потирает переносицу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да. Я не знаю почему. Фуута из будущего сказал, что они не нуждаются в пище, но Ури, похоже, это нравится. — Он пожимает плечами под взглядом Хибари. — Ей это не вредит, так почему бы и нет?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хибари молчит, но достает из кармана пиджака свою собственную коробочку. Он быстро вставляет кольцо — и Ролл выскакивает наружу, оглядываясь вокруг, прежде чем нацелиться на Хаято и кинуться к нему, издавая счастливые сопящие звуки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Привет, — говорит Хаято, протягивая ему кусочек морковки. Ролл нюхает овощ, но не обращает на него внимания и с веселым бульканьем устраивается на коленях у Хаято. Он улыбается, гладит ежа, а Ури заканчивает есть и подходит поближе, чтобы проверить. Она обнюхивает Ролла, прежде чем тоже запрыгнуть на колени Хаято, сбивает ежа на середину одеяла и, прижав его к земле, начинает вылизывать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято откидывается на руки и рассматривает двух животных, слова Хибари из будущего снова звучат в его голове.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Животные из коробочек зеркально отражают своих хозяев, вспоминает он то, что однажды сказал ему старший Хибари, когда Ури толкает Ролла, еж позволяет ей, даже спокойно перекатываясь на спину, чтобы она могла тщательно вылизать его. Хаято ловит Хибари, с мягким взглядом наблюдающего за тем, как их животные играют вместе, и собирает всю свою смелость.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Почему я вообще тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает Хаято, глядя Хибари в глаза. На поляне воцаряется тишина. Хаято ерзает, а Хибари молчит, бросая на него взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к остаткам еды. Как раз в тот момент, когда Хаято думает, что к черту все это и собирается спросить снова, Хибари начинает говорить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ураганы умирают. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Что ж, это все объясняет. Нет. Хаято свирепо смотрит на Хибари, который через плечо разглядывает окружающие их деревья.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Они поднимаются и формируются, но в конечном счете теряют силу и гаснут. — Хибари переводит взгляд на Хаято. — Ты — нет. Ты бесишься и бушуешь, но в конце, когда ты ослабеешь, ты не умрешь, а просто встанешь и будешь бушевать еще сильнее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Перевод речи Хибари занимает несколько секунд, пока Хаято впитывает то, что он сказал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Значит, я тебе нравлюсь, потому что меня трудно убить? — пытается Хаято, но Хибари раздраженно кривит губы. — Что? Ты можешь говорить немного яснее, а не метафорами?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На лице Хибари появляется легкая ухмылка, которая утверждает, что, по его мнению, метафоры — лучший способ общения, и что ему нравится раздражать Хаято.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты очень интересный, — говорит Хибари с голодным выражением в глазах. — Сильный и все еще становишься сильнее. Ты будете великолепен, когда вырастешь. — Выражение его глаз заставляет Хаято вздрогнуть, и Хибари замечает это, одобрительно оглядывая его тело.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«И это все?» — думает Хаято, чувствуя, может быть, легкое разочарование. Он не уверен, что ожидает услышать, что Хибари любит его из-за его обаятельной личности? Но он ожидает </span>
  <span>надеется на</span>
  <span> что-то чуть большее, чем эквивалент «ты хорошо сражаешься».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Если это все, то что же отличает его от Рехея или любого другого бойца в Намимори? Он погружается в свои мысли и не замечает руки, которая тянется к его подбородку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято резко отстраняется от Хибари, который на четвереньках подползает к нему. Хибари хмурится и снова протягивает руку, на этот раз медленнее, позволяя своим пальцам нежно коснуться его подбородка, слегка поглаживая кожу. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты остаешься верным зверьку, даже если он причиняет тебе боль. Несмотря на это, ты все еще борешься до смерти, а затем снова встаешь, чтобы сражаться. Ты находишь свои слабые места и устраняешь их, изменяя или адаптируя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято думает, что это самый долгий разговор Хибари с ним вне лонжерона, и немного наклоняется к нему. У Хибари расширяются зрачки, и он полностью обхватывает лицо Хаято ладонью. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты всегда меняешься, всегда немного новый или другой, — говорит Хибари мягче, притягивая Хаято ближе, голод в его глазах становится более явным. Улыбка резкая, зубы спрятаны, но они все еще там, готовые разорвать Хаято, чтобы увидеть, из чего он сделан.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято сглатывает, продолжая движение. «Хорошо», — думает он, когда их губы снова встречаются и искры бегут вверх по его спине.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ладно, он может жить с такой причиной.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хибари хватает его за рубашку и тянет на себя, Хаято растягивается на его коленях. Поцелуй быстро переходит от медленного и сладкого к чему-то, что заставляет Хаято цепляться за рубашку Хибари, даже когда он толкает его вниз на одеяла. Хаято прижимается губами к дрожащему Хибари, а тот хватает его сзади за шею, удерживая на месте, пока заползает ему ладонью под рубашку, поглаживая кожу спины.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он вздрагивает от легкого прикосновения, едва чувствуя его через рубцовую ткань на спине, хотя Хибари действительно одобрительно гудит и проводит пальцами по каждому шраму, до которого может дотянуться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Что-то зудит у него в затылке, прорываясь сквозь дымку похоти и удовольствия, и Хаято поднимает глаза, инстинктивно или просто чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают, чтобы увидеть Небесного Пегаса Дино, рысцой бегущего через поляну.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Какого черта? — говорит он, отодвигаясь от Хибари, не обращая внимания на его ворчание. Хибари отпускает его, но оставляет руки на бедрах, когда хорек Бельфегора подкрадывается к ним, рыча на Хаято, прежде чем свернуться клубком у головы Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Серьезно? Ты что, кошачья мята для них или что-то в этом роде? — спрашивает Хаято, когда все присутствующие животные медленно пробираются на поляну.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он видит, как Альфин ныряет между деревьями, стараясь не перелетать через верхушки. Бестер крадется вперед, Нацу бежит под его лапами вместе с Джиро. Коджиро быстро облетает вокруг дерева, под которым они находятся, прежде чем сесть на ветку, в то время как Куу Луссурии и Кангарю идут позади Гюдона и черепахи Дино. Он видит, как Мукуроу и Ливия Леви пробираются сквозь темноту, временно освещая поляну, прежде чем они тоже усесться рядом или на почтительном расстоянии от Хибари. Слышится возня, когда Ало прорывается сквозь деревья, щепки падают вокруг них, но Альфин быстро блокирует ее, толкая вниз, чтобы устроиться с другими животными.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это странно, скажи мне, что ты тоже находишь это странным? — просит Хаято Бастера, который подходит прямо к ним и плюхается на землю. Нацу пользуется возможностью свернуться калачиком между его лап. Хаято смотрит на Хибари, который улыбается, когда Хиберд слетает вниз и садится на фонарь, который им удалось не опрокинуть. Не то чтобы им нужен свет, думает Хаято — животные освещают поляну разноцветным Пламенем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— О, привет! Так вот куда вы оба делись!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято спрыгивает с колен Хибари, но его тут же тянет назад хватка на бедрах. Он приземляется на бок рядом с Хибари, когда Ямамото выходит на поляну, держа в руке зажженный бенгальский огонь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Эй, ребята, они уже здесь! — кричит он обратно в лес, вероятно, туда, где их ждет остальная группа. — Мы подготовили фейерверки, не хотелось бы, чтобы вы их пропустили, — продолжает он весело, когда они садятся, лицо Хаято полностью красное, в то время как Хибари фокусирует буравящий взгляд на входе на поляну, которую начинают заполнять люди. К счастью, большинство из них держатся подальше от того места, где животные образуют небольшой буфер между Хибари и остальной частью поляны, что помогает успокоить напряжение в теле Хибари, когда появляется последний человек.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>все вокруг ухмыляются или со знанием дела смотрят туда, где покрасневший Хаято сидит рядом с Хибари, на что Хаято показывает грубый жест, получив в ответ смех Дино, и этот ублюдок имеет наглость подмигнуть ему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Эй, они начинают! — кричит Хару, выбегая на поляну. Она садится рядом с Кёко, раздаются приглушенные взрывы, и первая из нескольких ракет взлетает в небо, оставляя едва видимый след дыма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда первый из фейерверков распускается в небе цветком, Хаято поворачивается к Хибари.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Значит ли это, что мы встречаемся?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хибари закатывает глаза и тянет Хаято к себе для быстрого поцелуя, пока никто не смотрит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хаято снова смотрит на небо, широко улыбаясь, а Хибари откидывается на одеяло, переплетая с ним пальцы, и они смотрят на фейерверк, окруженные семьей и друзьями.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда Хаято возвращается домой в тот вечер, он счастливее, чем был когда-либо, и он выкашливает розовые и белые космеи вместе с единственной красной розой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Эти цветы он моет и тщательно сушит своим Пламенем, а на следующий день берет немного смолы, чтобы сохранить их. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он не ищет значения этих цветов, потому что уже знает их и думает, что на этот раз, возможно, у него все лучше, чем хорошо. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Космея — гармония, мир, радости, которые могут принести любовь и жизнь] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Красная роза — любовь]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Бо́чка — фигура пилотажа, при выполнении которой летательный аппарат (самолёт и так далее) поворачивается относительно продольной оси на 360° с сохранением общего направления полета. </p><p>** Keep Away, также называемый «Обезьяна посередине», «Свинья посередине», «Соленье в тарелке», «Соленье в середине» или «Обезьяна» - это детская игра, в которой два или более игрока должны передать мяч друг другу, в то время как игрок в середине попытки перехватить его.</p><p>Авторские примечания по поводу концепции детской ханахаки:<br/>А теперь немного насчет концепции детской хананаки. Все люди разные, так почему болезнь должна действовать на всех одинаково?<br/>В случае детской ханахаки болезнь проистекает от безответной любви ребенка к своей семье и желания стабильности. Не у всех детей, подвергшихся семейному насилию или страдающих от безразличия родных, развивается синдром ханахаки , так же как не любая безответная романтическая любовь вызывает болезнь. Но тот факт, что болезнь возникла из-за отсутствия семейной любви, заставляет ее проявлять себя иначе, чем болезнь, вызванную романтической любовью.<br/>Ее первопричиной является неуверенность ребенка, вызванная отсутствием стабильности в жизни. Так что хоть Хаято и начинает понимать, что ему нравится Хибари, он все еще продолжает кашлять цветами, потому что глубоко в его сердце есть голосок, который будет продолжать спрашивать: а что, если он уйдет, что, если он решит, что я этого не стою?<br/>Неопределенность здесь — ключевой момент. Подумайте о ребенке, у которого есть родители, но они быстро переходят от любви к жестокому обращению, и вызванная этим неопределенность влияет на реакцию ребенка на все события в его жизни. Поэтому даже положительные эмоции (чувства), такие, как дружба или любовь, могут быть испорчены, в то время как негативные усиливают цикл деструктивных мыслей/поведения. Так что Шамал был прав лишь отчасти, когда говорил, что цветы вызывают крайне проявления эмоций. Любая эмоция может их вызвать до тех пор, пока ребенок пребывает в этом разрушительном состоянии ума. Вот почему когда Хаято думает, что Цуна отсылает его, он начинает давиться цветами.<br/>Шамал прав, говоря, что нет никакого лечения. Хотя в том случае, если болезнь диагностирована на ранней стадии, лечение возможно. Хаято — единственный ребенок с ханахаки, которая развилась настолько рано. Обычно если у более старших детей (12-15 лет) диагностируют раннюю форму болезни, ее можно вылечить, поместив ребенка в стабильную любящую среду, т.к. детская ханахаки прогрессирует медленно. У Хаято она была с 6 лет, в 8, когда он сбежал из дома, он начал кашлять лепестками, а в арке десятилетнего будущего — целыми цветами.<br/>Но, учитывая, что Хаято является частью мафии, не доверяет взрослым и весьма агрессивно относится к незнакомцам, подобная терапия не является вариантом.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917649">Цветение</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020">fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>